


Całkiem (nie)wzruszająca historia

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Snape, Changing POV, Complete, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, snarry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>― Proszę państwa, pan Harry Potter pozbawił wzroku Severusa Snape’a. ― Odczekałem moment. ― I teraz kurtyna opada. ― Rozluźniłem uścisk i zaśmiałem się, gdy delikatne szkło rozprysło się na podłodze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Całkiem (nie)wzruszająca historia

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisany na pojedynek na snarry.hekko w 2013 roku :)

**Prolog**

Chodzę po pokoju, nerwowo spoglądając na mosiężny zegar wiszący na ścianie przy drzwiach. Jeszcze trzy minuty i wybije północ.

― Harry, to nic nie da. Zresztą nie jesteśmy pewni, czy to na pewno… 

Wyglądam przez okno, czując serce kołatające w mojej piersi. W oddali widzę złote błyski; śmierciożercy przedzierają się przez pierwsze osłony. Jestem w stanie myśleć tylko o jednym - zaczyna się. Odwracam się powoli do dyrektora. 

― Nadchodzą. ― Jego twarz tężeje, gdy kiwa głową. 

― Harry, nie daj się rozproszyć. Musisz pamiętać, że każde wahanie z twojej strony, każda sekunda, którą poświęcisz na rozważanie skutków swojego postępowania, zostanie wykorzystana przez Voldemorta. ― Dumbledore wstaje ze swojego fotela. ― Już czas, mój chłopcze, wierzę, że sobie poradzisz. 

― Postaram się, dyrektorze. ― Wychodzimy ramię w ramię. Nasze kroki zagłusza wrzawa, wywołana przez biegających po korytarzach uczniów, którzy wymieniają się informacjami. Zostali tylko ci, którzy ukończyli szesnaście lat, młodsze roczniki jeszcze wczoraj, zaraz po wezwaniu Snape’a, zostały przeniesione w bezpieczne miejsce. W tłumie wypatruję Rona i Hermionę, jednak nigdzie nie mogę ich dostrzec; Dumbledore ściska moje ramię. ― Jestem gotowy, dyrektorze ― uspokajam go, przy okazji podnosząc się na duchu. Kto ma w to uwierzyć, jeśli sam tego nie zrobię? 

― Pamiętaj chłopcze, że będziemy cię wspierać. ― Starszy czarodziej patrzy na mnie z dumą. 

Kiedy wychodzimy na błonia, uczniowie i nauczyciele rozstępują się przed nami; przechodzimy na sam początek, by wiedzieli, że nie są sami. Niektórzy poklepują mnie po plecach, szepczą słowa otuchy, a ja tylko kiwam głową, starając się oczyścić umysł. Nie mogę pozwolić, by cokolwiek mnie rozproszyło. Odnajduję wzrokiem Rona i Hermionę w towarzystwie kilku nieznanych mi aurorów oraz członków zakonu. Dziewczyna macha do mnie ręką, a jej twarz rozjaśnia uśmiech, Ron unosi kciuk w górę. Tak, ich wiara we mnie jest niesamowita. Nie zawiodę ich. Za kilka godzin będzie po wszystkim, usiądziemy razem w pokoju wspólnym i opijemy nasze zwycięstwo. 

Podczas jednej z rozmów, w czasie których nauczyciele starali się dać mi jakieś wskazówki, McGonnagal wytłumaczyła mi złożoność ludzkiego umysłu i to, jak nasze myśli wpływają na sukcesy i porażki. Według tego, co mi powiedziała, jeśli będę czegoś bardzo mocno chciał i uwierzę, że jestem w stanie tego dokonać, istnieje większe prawdopodobieństwo, że to osiągnę; a nie pragnę niczego bardziej od śmierci Voldemorta. 

Stoimy i czekamy, aż pojawią się nasi przeciwnicy. Cała okolica szkoły jest oświetlona przez pochodnie. Zewsząd otaczają nas tłumy czarodziejów, gotowych walczyć o lepszą przyszłość. Wytężam wzrok, jednak nie jestem w stanie dojrzeć niczego w odległości większej, niż czterdzieści stóp. Czuję się jak ślepiec, zdatny jedynie na słuch, dopóki śmierciożercy nie zaczną pokonywać bariery. 

Przysuwam się do dyrektora i staję na palcach, by móc wyszeptać mu do ucha: 

― Jeśli obaj to przeżyjemy, jest mi pan winien przysługę. 

― Nawet dwie ― odpowiada, a chwilę później rozlega się ogłuszający huk, a zaraz po nim następuje wybuch błękitnego światła w miejscu, w którym zaklęcie zderzyło się z barierą ochronną. Zaczęło się. Kiedy to do mnie dociera, czuję, jak opuszcza mnie całe zdenerwowanie. Nagle wszystkie niechciane myśli nie zaprzątają mi już dłużej głowy. Biorę głęboki wdech, wstrzymuję przez chwile powietrze i wypuszczam je zupełnie spokojny. Otaczające mnie dźwięki zlewają się w jedno; nie spuszczam wzroku z przestrzeni przede mną, bariera jest coraz słabsza, już długo nie wytrzyma. 

Czuję, jak dyrektor łapie mnie za rękę i ściska ją; jego pomarszczona skóra przypomina mi o pragnieniu dożycia godziwego wieku; zamierzam walczyć o swoje marzenia. Kilka mrugnięć później, słyszę jedynie pisk, nic więcej, a nocne niebo rozbłyska od zderzających się ze sobą cząsteczek atomowych magii. Nigdy nie widziałem nic piękniejszego; miliony srebrnych iskier spadają na nas i przez kilka sekund jestem w stanie zobaczyć położenie śmierciożerców. Nie trwa to długo, bowiem nasi przeciwnicy aportują się i walka zaczyna się na dobre. 

**

Rzucam skomplikowane zaklęcia w odmęty czarnego dymu, zwiastującego zmaterializowanie się kolejnych popleczników Czarnego Pana. Moi przeciwnicy padają jeden po drugim. Przedzieram się na przód, wiedząc, że Voldemort czeka na mnie, skryty za swoimi sługami. Jest zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by samemu rzucić się w wir walczących. Jest zbyt pewien siebie, by samemu mnie znaleźć. Wie, że do niego przyjdę. Ma rację. 

Mijam Tonks, walczącą z Dołohowem i Nottem. Właściwie, gdzie się nie obejrzę, śmierciożercy atakują parami. Nie mogę się powstrzymać, by nie interweniować, wiedząc, że na Nimfadorę czeka w domu dziecko. 

**

Bitwa nie trwa dłużej jak dziesięć minut, a ziemia usłana jest trupami istot magicznych, śmierciożerców i jasnych czarodziejów. Nie rozpoznaję twarzy, nie chcę wiedzieć, jeszcze nie. Czas na opłakiwanie zmarłych nadejdzie. 

Nie wiem ile minęło, nim w końcu docieram na skraj pola bitwy. Do tego czasu, moje ubranie miejscami jest nadpalone i podarte, ręce całe we krwi zarówno mojej, jaki i moich wrogów.   
Znajduję się na obrzeżach skąpanego w mroku Zakazanego Lasu, rzucam Lumos, by móc cokolwiek zobaczyć. 

― Tom? ― wołam. Wydaje mi się, że coś widzę, jednak gdy odwracam głowę w tamtym kierunku, napotykam jedynie ciemność. Nagle moja różdżka gaśnie i jedynie dobrze wyćwiczony refleks podczas pojedynków ze Snape’em i dyrektorem, pozwala mi na zareagowanie w ostatniej chwili. 

― Expelliarmus! ― Jak na czwartym roku: zielony i czerwony promień zderzają się, walcząc o dominację. Trzymam różdżkę pewnie, nie poddając się intensywności klątwy. Myślę jedynie o tym, by nie ulec, aby to Voldemort jako pierwszy przerwał czar. Nie muszę długo na to czekać, wkrótce przed nami widać już jedynie gasnącą łunę, stworzoną przez promienie naszej magii. 

― No proszę, czekałem dwa lata, a ty prezentujesz mi równie beznadziejną formę. ― Voldemort wyłania się z cienia. Jego stopy są bose, wyglądają dziwnie nie na miejscu wśród opadłych z drzew mokrych liści. Podchodzi do mnie, jednak nie cofam się, nie mam przed czym. ― Znowu będziesz uciekał, chłopczyku? 

Obracam różdżkę w dłoni, nie odrywając wzroku od mordercy moich rodziców. 

― Wybacz, ale nie przyszedłem tu dzisiaj, by cię zadowolić, Tom ― akcentuję jego imię, wywołując tym samym grymas złości na jego gadziej twarzy. ― Bardziej interesuje mnie, gdzie są twoi mili przyjaciele, których zwykłeś ze sobą zabierać. 

― Bezczelny szczeniaku! _Avada Kedavra_! ― Strumień wściekle zielonego światła wybucha z jego różdżki i płynie w moim kierunku. Unoszę różdżkę i rzucam Expelliarmusa w wężomowie. W momencie, w którym oba promienie powinny się połączyć, avada odbija się i uderza w pobliskie drzewo. Nie czekam na jego reakcję. 

― _Sectusempra_ ― syczę, skupiając się na klatce piersiowej Voldemorta. ― _Confundus, Expelliarmus, Petrificus Totalus_. ― Kolejne zaklęcia zlewają się ze sobą w jeden długi syk. Czarny Pan szybko się uczy i swoje tarcze także ustawia, posługując się językiem wężów. Wkrótce przechodzi do ataku; różnobarwne promienie zderzają się ze sobą, rozsypując iskry dookoła nas, niebo jest jasne od wyładowań naszej magii, towarzyszących tak dużemu skupisku magicznej energii w jednym miejscu. Jestem mokry od potu, koszula lepi się do moich pleców, z każdym kolejnym zaklęciem, rzucanym niemalże na równi z wytwarzanymi tarczami czuję, jak słabnę.

**

Walka trwa już dobre pół godziny i jest to najtrudniejszy pojedynek, jaki odbyłem w życiu. Treningi, podczas których starałem się pokonać dyrektora czy Snape’a, wydają się przy tym niczym. Ich magia, nawet, gdy atakowali równocześnie, nie była tak boleśnie silna, jak ta skupiona w zaklęciach wypowiedzianych w wężomowie przez Mrocznego Pana. 

Cały czas staram się znaleźć lukę w jego osłonie, bym mógł go zabić. W jednej z kieszeni chowam srebrny sztylet nasączony trucizną sporządzoną przez Mistrza Eliksirów. Jest to jedyny sposób, w jaki można go unicestwić; nie jesteśmy w stanie nawzajem się pomordować ze względu na połączenie, które wytworzyło się w dzieciństwie, gdy próbował mnie zabić. Tamtej nocy, wchłonąłem część jego magii, która teraz działa podobnie jak miecz Gryffindora, pochłaniając zaklęcia silniejsze od niej. Na tej samej zasadzie działa każde z wyczerpujących magicznie zaklęć, rzucanych przeze mnie. W przypadku, gdybym spróbował zaatakować Voldemorta avadą, na miliardy cząsteczek mojej magii, tworzących wizualizację czaru, kilkaset zostanie wytworzonych z magii Czarnego Pana, którą posiadam. Zaklęcie osłabi Toma, ale nie wyrządzi mu fizycznej krzywdy. 

Przygotowując się do tego pojedynku, uczyłem się czarnomagicznych klątw, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób uda mi się pozbawić Voldemorta życia. Dumbledore wyjaśnił mi jednak, że bez względu na zaawansowanie i siłę rzucanego czaru, nie jestem w stanie zaszkodzić komuś, w kim nie ma jasnej magii. Dzieje się tak, ponieważ czarownicy przesiąknięci czarną magią, jedynie pochłaniają ją, a ich ciała nie cierpią na tym tak, jak stałoby się w przypadku tych, którzy walczą z Voldemortem. 

Czas mija nieubłaganie i jeśli chcę go pokonać, muszę to zrobić jak najszybciej, nim nie będę w stanie zebrać w sobie wystarczającej ilości magii, by to zrobić. 

Rzucam na Voldemorta klątwę oślepiającą, a on nawet nie próbuje się bronić. Uśmiecha się jedynie szyderczo, unosząc rękę i przykładając koniec różdżki, do ukrytego przez rękaw szaty Mrocznego Znaku… Mrocznego Znaku, którego zdecydowanie nie powinien mieć.

01010101

Marszczę brwi, przyglądając się końcówce różdżki Czarnego Pana, wbijającej się w moje przedramię. Wymawia on jakąś formułkę w wężomowie, a miejsce, w którym wypalono mi Mroczny Znak, zaczyna płonąć. Ogień jest zielonkawy i w pierwszej chwili nic nie czuję. Płomień z każdym kolejnym sykiem wzmaga się, a ból, który nagle ogarnia moje lewe przedramię sprawia, że mam ochotę krzyknąć. Zaciskam jednak zęby i próbuję oderwać myśli od tego, co dzieje się w tej ponurej komnacie.

Nagle Czarny Pan milknie i puszcza moją rękę. Odsuwam się, wciąż odczuwając dyskomfort związany z bólem równie silnym, jak wtedy, gdy otrzymałem mój znak. Unoszę wzrok na mojego przywódcę, jednak nie śmiem zapytać o to, co przed chwilą uczynił. Zdaję sobie jednak sprawę, że nie jestem pierwszy i coś podpowiada mi, że jest to związane z ostateczną bitwą. 

Otępiały odchodzę, gdy Lord odprawia mnie ruchem ręki i kieruję się w stronę wyjścia z salonu. 

― Zawołaj Bellatrix, Severusie. ― Dobiega mnie jego głos; krzywię się na myśl o tej wariatce. 

― Jak sobie życzysz, Panie. 

Drzwi zamykają się za mną z trzaskiem. Idę długim korytarzem, oświetlonym rzędem pochodni. Po drodze mijam się z Nottem, którego pytam o miejsce pobytu Belli; nie mam zamiaru szukać jej po całym dworze Malfoyów. Z tego, co powiedział, ostatnio widział ją w pokoju gościnnym, zajętą rozmową z Lucjuszem; dlatego udaję się w tamtym kierunku. Na ścianach wiszą obrazy przedstawiające jego przodków: począwszy od jego ojca, a skończywszy na pradziadzie pradziada Abraxasa Malfoya. 

Wchodzę do jadalni, szybko omiatając wzrokiem rozmieszczenie śmierciożerców, by zlokalizować Bellatrix. Nie jest to najtrudniejsza czynność, jaką miałem za zadanie zrobić, zważywszy na to, że aktualnie stoi na stole, wymachując rękoma i wydziera się w niebogłosy. Najwyraźniej na drzwi musiały zostać rzucone zaklęcia wyciszające, bo znajdując się na korytarzu, niczego nie słyszałem. 

― Zaledwie za kilka godzin zdobędziemy Hogwart! ― jazgocze, podskakując radośnie. Kilka głosów przytakuje jej i w pomieszczeniu rozlega się jej wysoki śmiech. ― Nikt nas nie zatrzyma! ― Wiwaty stają się głośniejsze, kilku śmierciożerców wstało nawet ze swoich miejsc. W większości są to ostatnio rekrutowane żółtodzioby, które mają posłużyć jedynie do odwrócenia uwagi. 

― To doprawdy wielkie słowa, Bellatrix ― mówię, zwracając na siebie jej uwagę. Zatrzymuje się w pół obrotu w komicznym półprzysiadzie i patrzy na mnie z nieskrywaną nienawiścią. Jest wściekła, bo ostatnio z mojego powodu zaufanie Czarnego Pana, co do jej osoby, znaczenie zmalało. Prostuje się z wyniosłą miną i mrozi mnie wzrokiem. 

― Czego chcesz? ― Jej głos ocieka jadem. 

― Pan chce cię widzieć ― odpowiadam, opierając się o filar. Ręka wciąż mnie boli i chciałbym już znaleźć się w mojej pracowni, by zażyć kilka mikstur, które pozwolą mi sprawnie uczestniczyć w nadchodzącej bitwie. 

Bella zeskakuje ze stołka z typową dla siebie gracją, po czym rzuca mi złośliwy uśmiech. 

― To dlatego chłopiec na posyłki ma taką niezadowoloną buźkę! ― Śmieje się ze swojego tandetnego tekstu i wybiega w podskokach z komnaty. Omiatam wzrokiem zirytowanych śmierciożerców, dla których była jedyną rozrywką i wychodzę.

Cóż, wiedząc, po co jest mu potrzebna nie zazdroszczę jej; ona nie jest Mistrzem Eliksirów, który posiada całą gablotę leczniczych i uśmierzających ból eliksirów. 

Dwór Malfoy’ów pełen jest ludzi; nie przypominam sobie, by kiedykolwiek Czarny Pan zebrał wszystkich swoich śmierciożerców w jednym miejscu. Nowi przychodzili, ginęli starzy, połowy nawet nie znałem. W ostatnim czasie Lord przyznaje Mroczne Znaki na lewo i prawo. Nie jestem w stanie oszacować, jak wielu nas jest. 

― _Tempus_ ― Dwudziesta. Za trzy godziny mamy zebrać się na tyłach dworu, po czym ruszymy do Hogwartu. Wciąż nie jestem pewien, jaką powinienem obrać strategię. Jeśli Czarny Pan każe mi sobie towarzyszyć, najprawdopodobniej nie będzie groziło mi żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Jednak w przypadku czynnego udziału w bitwie, znajdę się na celowniku aurorów i członków zakonu; póki co jedynie Potter i dyrektor wiedzą, po której jestem stronie. 

Schodzę pod ziemię, gdzie znajduje się pokaźnych rozmiarów laboratorium, utworzone zaraz po odrodzeniu się Czarnego Pana. To tutaj tworzyłem rozmaite mikstury, które później Lord wykorzystywał na swych przeciwnikach. 

Podchodzę do regału zajmującego całą lewą ścianę i otwieram jedną z szafek. Przez chwilę zastanawiam się, który eliksir zadziała najszybciej. Po chwili decyduję się na fiolkę wypełnioną bursztynowym płynem, który uśmierza działanie cruciatusa. 

**

Stojąc przy Lordzie wraz z całym Wewnętrznym Kręgiem, rozglądam się dookoła, starając się nie okazać, jakie wrażenie wywarła na mnie liczebność _naszej_ armii. Wiem jedno, jeśli Potter szybko nie pokona Czarnego Pana, to nie sądzę, by zbyt wielu jasnych czarodziejów przeżyło. 

― Moi drodzy poddani… ― Kiedy Lord przemawia, wszystkie szepty milkną. Jestem niemal pewien, że nawet gdyby ptaki wcześniej kwiliły gdzieś w przestworzach, zamarłyby w oczekiwaniu na ciąg dalszy. ― Za kilka minut powitamy zarówno nowy dzień, jak i nową erę dla nas, czarodziejów. Już niedługo, miłośnik mugoli, Albus Dumbledore, będzie martwy! ― Pan patrzy na wiernych mu śmierciożerców, a paskudny uśmiech wykrzywia mu wargi. ― Pośród nas znajdują się moi dwaj najwierniejsi śmierciożercy, którzy tej nocy otrzymają nagrodę za swoje oddanie. Lucjuszu, Severusie, wystąpcie. ― O ile się nie mylę, to Czarny Pan znalazł rozwiązanie za mnie, jak spędzę ten wieczór. Robię jednak krok naprzód i staję koło Malfoya, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolonego. ― W nagrodę za wasze zasługi, to do was będzie należało pozbycie się Dumbledore’a. Potter jest mój. 

Los bawi się ze mną w ślepego berka; bez względu na to, czego bym nie robił i tak upadam. Kiedy kłaniam się, nie odrywam wzroku od czerwonych oczu Pana i widzę, że nie jest to decyzja podjęta pod wpływem chwili, o nie. Każde jego działanie jest dokładnie zaplanowane, a skoro wysyła mnie, bym walczył przeciwko Albusowi, to znak, że podejrzewa, że mogę nie być jego. Trwam w ukłonie, dopóki nie czuję jego zimnych palców, boleśnie wpijających się w moje ramię i oddechu, owiewającego mojego ucho. 

― Twój Mroczny Znak, różni się od pozostałych; nie próbuj mnie oszukać. ― Teraz już wiem, że powinienem był odciąć sobie rękę. ― Niespodzianka ― szepcze, po czym odchodzi. 

**

Blisko dwa tysiące popleczników Czarnego Pana i istot magicznych stoi w pogotowiu, czekając na znak od ich Mistrza. Lucjusz dyskutuje ze swoją żoną, a ja jestem w stanie myśleć jedynie o tym, jak wykluczyć go z tego wszystkiego. Bądź co bądź, wolałbym, żeby nie zginął zgromiony Szatańską Pożogą, której Albus nie zawaha się użyć w razie konieczności. Najrozsądniejszym wyjściem wydaje mi się ogłuszenie go jeszcze zanim dotrzemy do dyrektora, ale jeśli zechce się aportować w sam środek bitwy, to nie będę miał tej możliwości. Decyzje, decyzje, decyzje, dlaczego wszystkie muszą być takie ciężkie? Jeśli tej nocy Potterowi się nie powiedzie, wolałbym zginąć, niż żyć w świecie stworzonym przez tego bydlaka. Zresztą, jeśli Czarny Pan zamorduje Pottera, będę kolejnym na liście, o ile nie zabiję dyrektora, a o tym nawet nie chcę myśleć. 

Po chwili Lord nakazuje nam zniszczyć bariery ochronne Hogwartu; unoszę różdżkę wraz z innymi i rzucam zaklęcia. W chwili zetknięcia się uroku z niewidzialną dla nas barierą, następuje wybuch, po czym spadają na nas złote iskry. Dyrektor musi już wiedzieć, że nadchodzimy. Odległość między tą a następną barierą wynosi jakieś sto metrów, w tym czasie wraz z Potterem i całym zakonem, powinni znaleźć się już na błoniach Hogwartu, gotowi do walki. Podczas ustalania strategii dla jasnej strony, nalegałem, by dyrektor wraz z Potterem trzymali się gdzieś z tyłu, jednak w tej sprawie, moje zdanie liczyło się równie mocno, jak Longbottoma. Albus twierdzi, że obecność ich dwóch na czele armii podniesie morale zebranych, jakby walka za własną przyszłość im nie wystarczyła. Próbowałem nawet porozmawiać na ten temat z Potterem, ale straciłem jedynie czas; chłopak był równie nieugięty, co dyrektor. Tak naprawdę ich jedynym argumentem stało się przekonanie, że gdy bitwa się zacznie i tak znikną pośród walczących. Musiałem przyznać im rację, że Potter jest bezpieczny na polu walki, bo jedyne, co wolno śmierciożercom, to przyprowadzić go do Pana. Zresztą, jak tylko bitwa zacznie się na dobre, ten bachor i tak pobiegnie do Czarnego Pana. 

Kiedy pewnego wieczoru rozmawiałem z nim o podejmowaniu decyzji i ich wpływie na nasze życie, powiedział mi, że nie chce, by ktokolwiek był przy nim podczas ostatecznego starcia. Nie rozumiałem go wtedy, jednak niedługo po tym Albus wyjaśnił mi, że Potter nie może zginąć od klątwy Czarnego Pana, bo ma w sobie część jego magii. Wówczas dotarło do mnie, że każdy, kto znajdzie się razem z nim w zasięgu różdżki Lorda, straci życie w chwili, w której ten zrozumie swój błąd sprzed lat. 

Szczeniak okazał się znacznie inteligentniejszy, niż wydawało mi się prze te wszystkie lata, odkąd po raz pierwszy postawił swoją nogę w Wielkiej Sali. Początkowo zlewał mi się z innymi uczniami, nie dość, że nie był uzdolniony w dziedzinie eliksirów, to jeszcze nie miał za grosz chęci, by poprawić swoje stopnie. Kiedy zacząłem z nim pracować, okazał się pilnym uczniem, chłonącym każde moje słowo, nie spuszczającym wzroku z moich ust, póki mówiłem, nawet, jeśli jego powieki stawały się ciężkie. Pytania, które zadawał mi po przerobieniu kolejnych zagadnień, za każdym razem okazywały się trafne i potrzebowałem nawet kilku minut, by znaleźć dobrą i wyczerpującą odpowiedź; tylko wtedy uśmiechał się usatysfakcjonowany. W ostatnim roku, gdy niemal każdą wolną chwilę pochłaniało mu przygotowanie się do wojny, zdarzało się, że wyczerpany pojedynkami zasypiał u mnie na kanapie. Wciąż nie mogę zrozumieć skąd w tym szesnastolatku wzięła się tak głęboka empatia i poczucie sprawiedliwości, którym zaskakiwał mnie na kolejnych spotkaniach, gdy poruszałem kwestie dotyczące wojny i jej ofiar. No i rzecz jasna zaufanie i szacunek, którymi niewątpliwie mnie darzył, chociaż w moim mniemaniu niczym sobie na to nie zasłużyłem. Cóż, odkąd pamiętam, posądzał mnie o sprzymierzenie się z Czarnym Panem. 

Ktoś szturcha mnie, by zwrócić na siebie moja uwagę. Przytomnieję, decydując, że czas na rozmyślenia przyjdzie później. 

― Severusie, wiesz czy jest tu jeszcze jedna bariera? ― Odwracam się w stronę Lucjusza i już otwieram usta, by mu odpowiedzieć, gdy niecierpliwy tłum młodych śmierciożerców i szmalcowników z wrzaskiem biegnie przed siebie i pierwsi z nich rozpadają się na wskutek zderzenia z drugą ochronną warstwą Hogwartu. ― Och, najwyraźniej tak. Idioci ― prycha i odciąga mnie na bok. ― Nie musimy się nimi przejmować, Czarny Pan zdecydował, że skieruje się pod Zakazany Las i tam będzie czekał na chłopaka. Jak myślisz, ile temu bachorowi zajmie dotarcie do Lorda? Co do naszego zadania, powinniśmy się aportować. Wiesz, gdzie ma się kręcić dyrektor? ― Lucjusz najwyraźniej jest nieco zdenerwowany, bo na co dzień, cierpi raczej na małomówność. 

― Z tego, co się orientuję, Potter nie zajmie się walką, tylko uda się wprost w objęcia Pana. Dlaczego pytasz? Odpowiedź na twoje drugie pytanie: będzie na tyłach Hogwartu, w okolicach boiska do quidditcha. 

― Bez powodu. Zastanawia mnie po prostu jak długo to potrwa. ― Nie musi kończyć. Draco jest gdzieś w tłumie uczniów, nie chciał zostać odesłany. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, wkrótce mój chrześniak może być martwy. Chociaż jest dość impertynencki i zarozumiały, potrafi czarować słowem. ― Masz już plan, jak pokonać Dumbledore’a? ― pyta, obserwując, jak warstwa ochronna zostaje niszczona zaklęciami pozostałych śmierciożerców. Jest to niezapomniany widok. 

― Nie możemy go lekceważyć, jestem pewien, że wiesz, do czego jest zdolny? ― Lucjusz krzywi się. 

― Cóż, pokonał Grindewalda. ― Marszczy brwi. Po mojej lewej stronie podnosi się wrzawa i odwracam się w tamtym kierunku. Czarnemu Panu najwyraźniej znudziło się oczekiwanie na pokonanie osłony stworzonej przez nauczycieli Hogwartu, bo z wściekłym grymasem unosi różdżkę, z której wydobywa się jaskrawo zielony płomień. W momencie, gdy zderza się on z barierą, ta łamie się pod jego siłą i rozpada, sprawiając, że niebo nad nami jaśnieje i, choć tylko przez moment, jestem w stanie zobaczyć Pottera i dyrektora, a później otacza ich tłum czarodziejów i już nie widzę nic. Chronią swoich mistrzów. 

Jeszcze chwila i walka się zacznie. 

Większość Śmierciożerców teleportuje się, a Czarny Pan znika, by zaszyć się i poczekać na Pottera. Ręka mrowi mnie w miejscu, gdzie znajduje się mój Mroczny Znak. 

Patrzymy po sobie z Lucjuszem i kiwamy głowami. Cóż, to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o ogłuszenie go. 

**

Posyłam avadę tuż przy jego głowie, a Albus patrzy na mnie z uniesionymi brwiami i nagle czuję nacisk na mój umysł. Rozpoznaję jego magię i wpuszczam go. 

― _Dojrzałeś już do tej decyzji, Severusie?_ ― Nie dekoncentrujemy się; Albus na równi stawia bariery i rzuca zaklęcia na mnie i Lucjusza. Krążymy wokół siebie niczym spragnione krwi zwierzęta. 

― _Znasz moją odpowiedź._ ― Potrzebowaliśmy wiele czasu, nim udało nam się opanować porozumiewanie bez słów… słyszalnych. Patrzę dyrektorowi w oczy i widzę, że moja odpowiedź, choć nie była dla niego zaskoczeniem, zdenerwowała go. Nie mam w sobie jednak tyle siły, by móc go zabić, jedynym, co mogę zrobić, jest rzucanie uśmiercającej klątwy w jego kierunku, ale tak, by być pewnym, że chybię. Nie chcę tego; nie zabija się rodziny. 

― _Wyświadczyłbyś mi przysługę, Severusie. Skoro nie chcesz zrobić tego dla siebie, zrób to dla mnie._

― _Sectusempra_! ― Wyszeptane zaklęcie odbija się od jego tarczy. Kontratakuje i jedynie długoletnie doświadczenie sprawia, że wciąż stoję na nogach. Nie wiem, jak długo będziemy w stanie wytrzymać, nim któryś z nas się zawaha, popełni jakiś błąd. Albus posyła w naszym kierunku silny podmuch, który zrywa nam z twarzy maski. Udaje zaskoczenie na mój widok. Słyszę, że Lucjusz śmieje się, jakby przed chwilą ktoś opowiedział mu jakiś śmieszny dowcip. Mam wrażenie, że dyrektor próbuje zmanipulować mnie, bym zrobił to, co ten sobie zaplanował na dzisiejszą noc. Niedoczekanie jego. Przez piętnaście lat byłem na każde jego zawołanie, ale nie może wymagać ode mnie, bym pozbawił go życia. 

Nagle słyszę za sobą wysoki śmiech; Bellatrix. Jestem ciekaw, co ona tu robi: czy Czarny Pan kazał jej nam towarzyszyć, czy może postanowiła działać na własną rękę. Wszystko dzieje się jak na zwolnionym filmie. W tej samej chwili Malfoy i Bella unoszą różdżkę, wykrzykując klątwy, a Albus patrzy na mnie z uśmiechem. Robię krok na przód i już mam rzucić klątwę na Lestrange, której dłonie całe są we krwi, gdy świat rozmazuje mi się przed oczami. Słyszę pisk, a ciśnienie napiera na mój umysł; w następnej chwili czuję silne uderzenie i krzyk.

Wpadam na jakieś ciało, mrugam, ale wciąż nic nie widzę. Nieruchomieję, gdy dobiega mnie wściekły syk. Czyżby to była Nagini? Ziemia dudni, a ja próbuję odczołgać się na bok, by znaleźć się z dala od głosów i wybuchów magii. Nagle słyszę nieludzki wrzask i coś upada niedaleko mnie. Ziemia pod moimi palcami staje się wilgotna; powietrze wypełnia zapach krwi, a w oddali rozbrzmiewa lament feniksa.

01010101

**1.**

Otrzepałem ręce i uśmiechnąłem się do stojącej przy mnie kobiety. Miała na sobie lniany strój, tak różny od jej zwyczajowych szat. W pasie przewiązała się fartuchem, o który wytarła pobrudzone dłonie.

― Już niewiele zostało ― powiedziałem, podając jej butelkę wody. Kiedy dobiegł mnie huk odwróciłem się i zauważyłem grupkę uśmiechających się ze skruchą mężczyzn. Przed nimi leżała roztrzaskana misa.

― Spokojnie i tak jej nie lubiłam. ― McGonnagal machnęła uspokajająco dłonią. Odpowiedział jej zgodny pomruk. 

Od dwóch miesięcy, Hogwart bezustannie zamieszkiwały dziesiątki robotników i chętnych do pomocy w jego odbudowie. W końcu spełniło się moje marzenie i mogłem pozostać na wakacje w szkole, gdzie od rana do wieczora pomagałem w pracach. Straty, które przyniosła wojna okazały się zbyt bolesne, bym mógł siedzieć w miejscu, cały czas robiłem coś, by zagłuszyć niechciane myśli. Najgorsze były wieczory i bezsenne noce, szczególnie te, bezpośrednio po bitwie. Nieważne, że wiedziałem, jak ważne było zabicie Voldemorta, nie mogłem wybaczyć sobie morderstwa. Przez kilka dni, nie byłem w stanie ani jeść, ani spać. Snułem się jedynie między gruzami, rzucając zaklęcia, by usunąć ślady krwi z podłogi i ścian. 

Wciąż nie rozumiałem strategii śmierciożerców, którą powzięli tamtej nocy. Najliczniejsze straty poniosła bowiem kadra nauczycielska i uczniowie Hogwartu, a nie aurorzy czy członkowie Zakonu. Byłem pewien, że nie chodziło o lepsze wyszkolenie, tylko o to, by Hogwart nie istniał w naszym świecie, gdy Voldemort dojdzie do władzy. Nie podejrzewali, że ich pan może zginąć, a tym samym skazać ich na klęskę. Nagle uświadomiłem sobie, że kobieta o coś mnie pyta. 

― Przepraszam, Minerwo, rozkojarzyłem się. Co mówiłaś? ― Spojrzałem na nią, starając się wyglądać na skruszonego z tego powodu. Kobieta ściągnęła brwi, a po chwili wyraz jej twarzy zmienił się na zatroskany.

― Severus nadal nie odpowiedział ― zmieniła temat, prowadząc mnie do swojego gabinetu. Ostrożnie wspiąłem się po schodach, przytrzymując się poręczy. Gdy dotarliśmy do jej niewielkiego pokoju, wskazała mi fotel, a ja z ulgą na niego opadłem. ― Mamy coraz mniej czasu, wiesz o tym? Jeśli do jutra nie zgodzi się przyjąć mojej propozycji, będę musiała zatrudnić kogoś innego na jego miejsce, a wiesz, że…

― Nie ― powiedziałem cicho, a kobieta momentalni zamilkła. ― Tak wielu już straciliśmy, nie możemy też jego. ― Poczułem pieczenie pod powiekami na wspomnienie dyrektora.

― Wiem, Harry. ― Wyciągnęła rękę przez biurko i nakryła moją dłoń, zapewne, by dodać mi otuchy. ― Nie odpowiedział na moje listy. ― Spojrzała na mnie znacząco. Zrozumiałem o co mnie prosi. 

Nareszcie dostałem szansę, by opuścić szkołę, choć na chwilę. Od końca bitwy nikt nie miał kontaktu ze Snape'em. Jedyne co wiedziałem o jego stanie , to że klątwa którą oberwał, choć użyta w języku węży, nie wpłynęła znacząco na jej działanie i już po kilkudziesięciu minutach odzyskał wzrok. Chwilę później nikt go nie widział. Nie zamienił ze mną ani jednego słowa, nie padło żadne głupie: _co tak długo Potter? Nie mogłeś się bardziej wysilić?_ Albo: _szlaban o dziewiętnastej, bądź gotowy._ Wówczas wiedziałbym, że w ogóle zwrócił na mnie uwagę. Czasami nachodzą mnie straszne myśli, że cały ubiegły rok był tylko grą, że tak naprawdę nic się nie zmieniło. Cóż, tylko sam zainteresowany wiedział, co chodziło mu po głowie, gdy zaczął mnie inaczej traktować. Może nie było to nic więcej, jak rozkaz od dyrektora? 

Ktoś inny powiedziałby, że przez tyle lat był szpiegiem, więc potrafi świetnie kłamać i oszukiwać, a co za tym idzie, nie trudno byłoby mu udawać, iż zmienił swój stosunek do mnie. Ten ktoś nie wiedziałby jednak o nim tego, co ja. 

Nie widział Snape'a uśmiechającego się, gdy myślał, że jestem zajęty czymś innym i tego nie zauważę. Nie odrabiał pracy domowej w jego komnatach, kiedy ten spał nad stosem prac do sprawdzenia. Nie, on nie jest typem człowieka, który pozwoliłby sobie zasnąć wśród wrogów. Choćby miał wypić eliksir, utrzymujący go w stanie świadomości, nie zmrużyłby oka. Więc jak można wytłumaczyć fakt, że robił to przy mnie, jeśli mi nie ufał? Z drugiej strony, czy gdyby rzeczywiście był tak blisko mnie, jak mi się wydawało, to czy milczałby przez dwa miesiące, nie upewniwszy się, czy wszystko ze mną w porządku?

Zadawałem sobie to pytanie przez ostatnie sześćdziesiąt dni, a teraz prawda uderzyła mnie jak obuchem między oczy. _On nie napisał, on nie zapytał, on nie powiedział_. Może czekał, aż to ja się odezwę? Aż zapytam, jak znosi śmierć swojego mentora i starego przyjaciela? Może moje myślenie było błędne i to ja powinienem zrobić pierwszy krok? 

Unoszę wzrok i patrzę starszej kobiecie w oczy. 

― Pani profesor, poproszę o adres. 

**

― Może mnie już pan zostawić. ― Spojrzałem na stojącego obok mnie aurora, a ten skinął mi głową i odszedł w kierunku, nadającego się do teleportacji, zaułku. McGonnagal dała mi przed wyjściem świstoklik, dzięki któremu będę mógł wrócić bezpiecznie do Hogwartu. 

Stojąc przed drzwiami domu o beżowej elewacji, rozważałem możliwe kroki, jakie podejmę, gdy już zapukam, a on mi otworzy. Zażartuję albo spojrzę na niego ze smutkiem i wybąkam przeprosiny. Równie dobrze mogę z miejsca zaatakować go pytaniami, dlaczego tak szybko zniknął i nie odzywał się przez całe wakacje. Ewentualnie pozostaje mi podanie mu koperty z listem od nauczycielki transmutacji i czekanie ze spuszczoną głową na decyzję. 

Westchnąłem, robiąc krok w przód, po czym uniosłem dłoń zaciśniętą w pięść i zapukałem kilkukrotnie. Wstrzymałem oddech, nasłuchując kroków. Gdy nikt mi nie otworzył, powtórzyłem czynność i przyłożyłem ucho do gładkiej powierzchni. Po chwili usłyszałem trzask i jakiś głos, a potem dźwięk przekręcanego klucza. W ostatniej chwili odskoczyłem od drzwi, by nie zderzyć się ze swoim mentorem. 

― Potter? 

Przyjrzałem mu się; miał podkrążone oczy i zapadnięte policzki, a jego skóra przybrała szarego odcieniu. Wyglądał na wykończonego. Moje wcześniejsze plany zeszły na dalszy plan, gdy nalazłem się przy nim w dwóch krokach i, nie namyślając się wiele, przylgnąłem do niego całym ciałem, otaczając go w pasie ramionami. Nie wiem, co mnie do tego podkusiło; może notoryczny brak jakiegokolwiek ciepła, a może fakt, że takie powitanie wydawało się najnormalniejsze. W końcu po długich wakacjach u Dursley’ów, pierwszym, co robiłem, było przytulenie ludzi, którzy byli dla mnie bliscy. Dlaczego nie miałoby tak być w jego przypadku? W pierwszej chwili wydawał się być zaskoczony; zesztywniał i poczułem, że chce się odsunąć, ale mój uścisk był zbyt mocny. W naszej relacji zawsze brakowało mi tych drobnych oznak ciepła. Jedynym, czego dopuszczał się Snape, było poklepywanie mnie po ramieniu, gdy próbowałem rozwikłać jakiś problem, na który ten znał już odpowiedź. Od zawsze stronił od okazywania jakichkolwiek uczuć, ale nie było mnie to w stanie zniechęcić przed wyobrażaniem sobie, jak podchodzę do niego, gdy pracował, gaszę lampkę stojącą na jego biurku i prowadzę go na kanapę, gdzie stoi już talerz z kanapkami i gorąca herbata. 

Kiedy już poczułem, że rozluźnił spięte mięśnie, niewielki uśmiech wkradł się na moje usta. Instynktownie poczułem, że to najlepszy moment, by uwolnić go z tego niezdarnego uścisku. Puściłem go, po czym wyminąłem, by znaleźć się już na bezpiecznym gruncie. Stojąc przed jego drzwiami, wciąż istniało ryzyko, że zamknie mi drzwi przed nosem, a potem wyciszy je, by nie słyszeć mojego pukania. 

― Po co tu przyszedłeś? ― Zatrzymałem się w połowie korytarza. 

― Pokazać ci, gdzie jest twoje miejsce ― odpowiedziałem bez zastanowienia. Kiedy cisza przedłużyła się, odwróciłem się i spojrzałem na niego. Na widok jego miny poczułem, jak policzki mnie palą i modliłem się w duchu, by na mojej twarzy nie wykwitły czerwone rumieńce, gdy zrozumiałem jak to zabrzmiało. ― Chodzi mi o to, że przyszedłem zabrać cię do Hogwartu…ee, żebyś wrócił uczyć. Tak, w tym sensie, oczywiście. ― Uśmiechnąłem się do niego blado, a przynajmniej miałem taką nadzieję. Snape zmierzył mnie spojrzeniem, po czym skinął głową i wyminął mnie, machając ręką, bym podążył za nim. 

Znaleźliśmy się w niewielkim salonie, idealnym dla samotnej osoby. Stały tam tylko dwa fotele, ustawione po przeciwnych stronach stołu oraz kilka regałów z książkami. Nie było telewizora ani radia: przedmiotów typowych dla mugolskiego domu. 

Wskazał mi fotel, więc usiadłem. 

― Chcesz herbaty? ― Nie czekając na moją odpowiedź wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Korzystając z okazji, rozejrzałem się po posiadanych przez niego tytułach. Pośród książek, oprócz czarodziejskich autorów, znalazło się wiele nazwisk, które pamiętałem ze szkolnej biblioteki. 

Moją uwagę odwrócił hałas, powstały w wyniku zetknięcia kubka ze szklaną powierzchnią stolika. Snape opadł na fotel naprzeciwko mnie, sącząc swój napój. Już miałem zapytać, gdzie jest cukier, gdy odezwał się: 

― Słodziłem. ― Odchrząknął, po czym rzucił mi typowe dla siebie spojrzenie. ― Dlaczego miałbym wrócić? Nic mnie tam już nie trzyma. 

Zabolało.

― Chcielibyśmy, żeby Hogwart w jak największym stopniu, przypominał swój stan sprzed wojny.

― Potter, tak czy inaczej, ponad połowa kadry nauczycielskiej, z dyrektorem na czele -zginęła. Jak ty sobie wyobrażasz, by było jak dawniej? Jestem pewien, że Minerwa znajdzie nowego nauczyciela na moje miejsce, który przypadnie uczniom do gustu. ― Uniósł brew. ― Nikt mnie nie potrzebuje w Hogwarcie, Potter. Przypominam, że wszystkie te bachory, mnie nienawidzą. Myślę, że wiesz, co znaczy to słowo. Mało tego, zdajesz sobie sprawę, do czego ta nienawiść popycha twoich rówieśników. Nie dość, że utrudniają życie mi, to jeszcze wykorzystują moje zajęcia, by mścić się na sobie nawzajem. Wydaje mi się, że nie zapomniałeś jeszcze swoich relacji z Malfoyem, on… 

― Ja cię potrzebuję ― wymamrotałem, a on momentalnie zamilkł. 

― Co powiedziałeś? ― Jego ostre słowa zabrzmiały jak szczeknięcie wściekłego psa. Zatopiłem się w fotel i spuściłem wzrok. ― Mógłbyś powtórzyć? ― Tym razem jego głos nabrał nieco łagodniejszego brzmienia. Pokręciłem jednak głową zmieszany. Nie powinienem był tego mówić, a jeśli rzeczywiście nie usłyszał, tym lepiej dla mnie. ― Potter, proszę powtórz. 

― Potrzebuję cię. ― Spojrzałem mu prosto w oczy. ― Potrzebuję cię tam w Hogwarcie. Wszystko się zmieniło, nie mogę jeszcze odejść, ale nie jestem również w stanie wytrzymać w murach tej szkoły. 

― I wymyśliłeś sobie, że moja obecność, by ci pomogła? Czyżbyś zapomniał, jak wyglądały nasze relacje? 

― Zmieniły się ― przerwałem mu. ― Chyba, że rzeczywiście byłem głupcem, myśląc, że to cokolwiek dla ciebie znaczyło. ― Odwróciłem wzrok i przymknąłem powieki. Musiałem wziąć głęboki wdech i powoli wypuścić powietrze, by zapanować nad walącym sercem. 

― Wiesz, że tak. Ale naprawdę wydaje ci się, że moja obecność by cokolwiek zmieniła? Ranilibyśmy siebie nawzajem wspomnieniami o Albusie, a twoi przyjaciele… 

― Został mi tylko Ron, zresztą, zapewne nawet on mnie opuści. Jestem pewien, że wini mnie za te dwie śmierci ― wyszeptałem. ― Jego rodzina również. Nie dostałem od nich żadnego listu. Pisałem do nich, a oni nie odpowiadali. ― Moje ramiona zadrżały, a ja zgarbiłem się, opierając łokcie o kolana. Mój kręgosłup zatrzeszczał w proteście, jednak zignorowałem ból. 

― Daj mu czas. Zresztą nie wszystko jest stracone, panna Granger żyje i… 

― To nie jest życie. Rozmawiałem z uzdrowicielami. Szansa, by obudziła się ze śpiączki wynosi siedem procent. Nie wiedzą, jak duże obszary jej mózgu uległy zniszczeniu. Możliwe, że nawet jeśli już się obudzi, to będzie w takim stanie, jak rodzice Neville’a, których życie i tak jest sztucznie podtrzymywane.

― Bądź dobrej myśli. Ważne, że są jakieś szanse. Nie przejmuj się również Weasleyem. Może nie był jeszcze gotowy. Jestem pewien, że gdy już się spotkacie wszystko się ułoży. To twój przyjaciel, nie zostawi cię, ty zresztą tez musisz go wspierać. 

― Tak wiem. ― Przetarłem piekące oczy, czując zbliżające się łzy. Nie mogłem się przed nim rozkleić. ― Proszę, wróć. 

― Nie wiem. Nie wiem czy jest to dobre wyjście. ― Odstawił kubek na stolik i oparł głowę o oparcie fotela, zamykając w oczy. Jego twarz rozluźniła się. 

― Proszę rozważ to. Jeśli nie dostanę odpowiedzi do jutra rana, McGonagall zatrudni kogoś innego. Nie chcę tego, nie chcę stada nowych twarzy. 

― Przyzwyczaisz się. 

― Jak uważasz ― westchnąłem. Odepchnąłem się od siedzenia i wstałem z fotela. ― Pójdę już, muszę zacząć psychicznie przygotowywać się do zmian. Może przynajmniej odciążę moje myśli. Dziękuję za gościnę. ― Odwróciłem się i ruszyłem do wyjścia. ― Powiedz mi tylko, bo później mogę nie mieć szansy cię oto zapytać… Jak to się stało, że Voldemort mógł cię przywołać?

― Zmodyfikował działanie mojego znaku. Z tego, co się później dowiedziałem, na jego nadgarstku znaleziono świeżo wyryty mroczny znak; przy pomocy wężomowy połączył jakoś nasze tatuaże.

Skinąłem głową i ruszyłem dalej. Ociągałem się z zamknięciem drzwi, mając nadzieję, że nagle usłyszę hałas i pojawi się on, mówiąc, że wróci na swoje stanowisko. 

Tak się nie stało. 

**

Nie poszedłem do dyrektorki, nie chcąc przyznać się do porażki. Nikt nie był w stanie nakłonić tego mężczyzny do zmiany swojej decyzji i dobrze o tym wiedzieliśmy. Bałem się po prostu przyznać sam przed sobą, że na moją prośbę również pozostanie obojętny i postanowiłem spróbować. 

Przekręciłem się na drugi bok, poprawiając poduszkę pod głową. Była dziwnie niewygodna. Od dwóch godzin leżałem bezsennie, wpatrując się w przestrzeń przede mną. Nie mogłem już dłużej zażywać mikstur nasennych, bo niedługo bym się uzależnił, musiałem liczyć na siebie. Nagle w pokoju zrobiło się jaśniej, a ja zamrugałem, rozglądając się wokoło i znalazłem się oko w oko z świetlistym wilkiem. 

_― Wrócę._

04040404

Zapiąłem walizkę, po czym ogarnąłem wzrokiem moją sypialnię. Była równie nieokazała, co pozostałe pomieszczenia. Urządzając się, nie dysponowałem zbyt dużą pulą pieniędzy, by stać mnie na coś lepszego. Niewielki dom w nieciekawej okolicy okazał się dla mnie rajem, gdy tylko stałem się pełnoletni. Odkąd pamiętałem, chciałem wyprowadzić się z rodzinnego domu i uciec od agresywnego ojca alkoholika. Dawniej, w moim wyobrażeniu o samodzielnym życiu, pojawiała się także matka, jednak nowotwór zabrał ją na moim piątym roku; nie doczekała spokoju. W dniu, gdy zobaczyłem ojca z wykrzywioną twarzą, poznaczoną głębokimi bruzdami, który pochylał się nad otwartą trumną, moje serce zamarło, a ja poprzysiągłem sobie, że nie skończę jak on. Że nigdy nie będę traktował mojej rodziny tak, jak on nas. Obiecałem sobie, że kiedyś zabiorę moje dzieci na grób ich babci i opowiem, jak niezwykłą była kobietą. Dwa lata później, gdy jako jedyny żegnałem jego ciało na starym, przykościelnym cmentarzu, chciałem już tylko nie być sam, gdy dorosnę. A potem wszystkie plany diabli wzięli.

Jestem samotnym, zgorzkniałym, sarkastycznym Mistrzem Eliksirów. Tak naprawdę ten tytuł jest jedynym, co udało mi się w całym moim życiu. Pozostałe decyzje były pasmem porażek i złych wyborów. 

Ciągnę walizkę przez korytarz, nie kłopocząc się rzuceniem zaklęcia lewitującego. Postanowiłem wrócić i mam nadzieję, że nie będę tego żałował. Nie wiem, co tak naprawdę wpłynęło na moją decyzję; w zeszłym roku powiedziałem Albusowi, że po ostatecznej bitwie rezygnuję z posady. Próbował nawet namówić mnie, bym został nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią, ale zbyłem go machnięciem ręki. Nie naciskał, a ja nie zmieniałem swojej decyzji, otrzymując kolejne sowy od Minerwy. Całe cholerne wakacje, zastanawiałem się, dlaczego Potter się nie odzywa. Rozumiałem relacje uczeń - nauczyciel, które i tak nadwyrężyliśmy podczas trwania ostatniego roku i owszem, liczyłem się z tym, że po wojnie zapomni o wszystkim. Nienawidziłem się za to, że z czasem przywiązałem się do niego. Stał się moją rutyną i zaimponował mi wybaczeniem, do którego sam nie byłem zdolny. Zaufałem mu tak, jak w tym życiu ufałem tylko Albusowi. Zresztą, to zaufanie doprowadziło mnie do przystania na jego prośbę o pomoc Potterowi. 

Pierwsze spotkania były trudne dla nas obu. Miałem wrażenie, że przychodzi, a ja czekam na niego jak ostatni palant, by móc powiedzieć mu, jak wielkim jest głupcem. On robił to samo; wyrzucał mi to, że dołączyłem do śmierciożerców, że na stare lata zostanę sam, że gdybym zginął, nikt by nawet nie przyszedł na pogrzeb, chyba, że z obowiązku. W tamtym momencie zakrył usta dłonią i zaczął mnie przepraszać, ale wiedziałem, że jako jedna z niewielu osób -jest ze mną szczery. Tamtego wieczoru zacząłem go szanować. Z czasem pokazał mi, jak wartościową osobą jest, jeszcze później, patrząc na niego, miałem przed oczami młodszą wersję siebie: pełną marzeń i wyobrażeń o mojej roli w świecie. Wersję siebie z czasów, nim brutalna rzeczywistość zabiła ostatni promyk nadziei. I nagle, gdy spędzałem z nim wieczory na rozmowie i nauce, gdy zaskakiwał mnie błyskotliwymi uwagami, dostrzegłem w nim ten promyk dawno zaginionej nadziei i zapragnąłem nie pozwolić mu odejść. 

Później, gdy po wojnie snułem się bez celu po moim domu, wspominając ostateczną bitwę, zastanawiając się, czy mogłem zrobić coś, co przedłużyłoby życie dyrektorowi, nie mogłem przestać myśleć o tym, że jestem głupcem. Moja relacja z Potterem okazała się niczym więcej, jak transakcją polegającą na braniu i dawaniu. Myślałem tak aż po dziś dzień, gdy pojawił się na moim progu i jako pierwszy od wielu, wielu lat, okazał mi trochę ciepła. Początkowo jego ciało wydało mi się nieodpowiednie. Zbyt bliskie mojego, zbyt ciepłe; zapach zbyt intensywny, uścisk zbyt mocny. Po chwili jednak odepchnąłem od siebie te myśli i pomyślałem jedynie o tym, jak przyjemnie jest być obejmowanym, że mógłbym to robić częściej. Gdy poprosił bym wrócił, bo on mnie potrzebuje, nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co usłyszałem. Kiedy poprosiłem go, by powtórzył, dostrzegłem, że to wyznanie również go spłoszyło i poczułem się dziwnie zadowolony, iż nie tylko ja nie potrafiłem odnaleźć się w tej sytuacji. Patrzył na mnie, czekał na moją reakcję, a ja nie potrafiłem mu odpowiedzieć twierdząco twarzą w twarz. Obawiałem się jego uśmiechu i szczęścia, które niewątpliwie zobaczyłbym w jego oczach, gdybym się zgodził. Byłem zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by być świadkiem jego radości. Obawiałem się jednak tego, że znów spróbowałby mnie przytulić, a mi by się spodobało. To zdecydowanie przekraczało dozwolone granice relacji, które powinny między nami obowiązywać i nie mogłem do tego dopuścić. Posłałem więc do niego patronusa. Jeszcze przed północą - bym miał pewność, że dzieciak nie będzie spał. 

Kiedy w końcu znalazłem się przed domem, rozejrzałem się, by się upewnić, że żadna z wścibskich sąsiadek nie podgląda mnie przez firankę. Domyślałem się, że wczorajsza wizyta Pottera nie została niezauważona. W ciągu całego mojego pobytu w tym domu, może dwa czy trzy razy ktoś mnie tu odwiedził, dlatego też każda taka sytuacja była uznawana za fenomen na skalę całej dzielnicy. Od kilku lat krążyły historie, jakoby Spinner’s End zamieszkiwała nocna istota. Postanowiłem nie dementować tych plotek, bo w moim osobistym odczuciu były mi na rękę. Przynajmniej w czasie świąt, żadna ze starych sąsiadek nie kwapiła się, by przyjść z życzeniami i kawałkiem strucla. 

Wszedłem w zaciemniony zaułek, po czym, ogarniając wzrokiem po raz ostatni na długie miesiące okolicę, teleportowałem się. 

*

Zaciągnąłem się świeżym aromatem pobliskich sosen i pozwoliłem swoim ustom wykrzywić się w lekkim uśmiechu. Lewitowałem walizkę nad sobą i szybkim krokiem ruszyłem w kierunku postawnego zamku. Rozejrzałem się po otaczającej mnie zieleni, wypatrując chatki Hagrida; musiało być naprawdę wcześnie, bo z komina nie unosiły się kłęby dymu. Całą noc nie spałem, pakując się i zabezpieczając kolejne pomieszczenia, więc nie trudziłem się sprawdzeniem godziny przed podróżą, wystarczył mi fakt, że świtało. 

Zbliżając się do zamku zauważyłem, że nastąpiło kilka zmian; część zieleni została wybrukowana, zapewne po tym, jak za pomocą _Szatańskiej Pożogi_ wyjałowiono glebę, co uniemożliwiło wzrost trawy. Błonia porastała inna roślinność, a na kilku drzewach siedziały dotąd nieznane mi ptaki, co pozwoliło mi przypuszczać, że Minerwa postanowiła wykorzystać magiczne właściwości barier otaczających Hogwart i dostosowała mikroklimat do naszych faktycznych potrzeb. Gdzieniegdzie dostrzegałem rośliny powszechnie używane w eliksirach, które jednak były niemożliwe do hodowania w Szkocji w innym trybie niż szklarniowym, co osłabiało ich magiczne właściwości i strukturę białek. Musiałem je sprowadzać, do bardziej skomplikowanych mikstur, ze wschodu, co wiązało się z wysokimi kosztami. 

Byłem tak ciekawy kolejnych roślin, że odłożyłem bagaż i obszedłem błonia dookoła w poszukiwaniu interesujących mnie okazów. Pod jedną z ławek zauważyłem nawet jedną z odmian Amorphophallusa, nie jestem jednak w stanie stwierdzić na pierwszy rzut oka którą, ale coś podpowiadało mi, że mógłbym jej kiedyś potrzebować. 

Akurat podnosiłem się z klęczek po dogłębnych oględzinach kwiatu, którego nie rozpoznawałem, gdy usłyszałem ciche chrząknięcie. Momentalnie obróciłem się, wyciągając różdżkę z kieszeni, by móc obronić się przed ewentualnym wrogiem. Wbrew moim oczekiwaniom, jedyną żywą duszą poza moją skromną osobą… był szczerzący się Potter. Pomachał mi, szarpiąc się z moją walizką i ciągnąc ją w kierunku drzwi. Odniosłem dziwne wrażenie, że chce jak najszybciej znaleźć się w środku, bym przypadkiem nie rozmyślił się i nie postanowił zawrócić. Westchnąłem, strącając kosmyk włosów, który opadł mi na oczy i ruszyłem w jego kierunku. 

― Profesorze, zapakowałeś tam całą swoją bibliotekę? ― Zmarszczył nos, wskazując głową kufer. 

― Nie, tylko moje ulubione pozycje. ― Podszedłem do niego i złapałem rączkę torby. Była ona na tyle wąska, że moja dłoń dotykała jego, a ja poczułem, jak włoski na całym moim ciele unoszą się lekko, na wskutek dreszczu, który przebiegł moje ciało. Od razu przypomniało mi się jego wczorajsze powitanie i przez chwilę zastanawiałem się czy nie powinienem zrobić tego samego. Szybko jednak oprzytomniałem; najwyraźniej zbyt dużo czasu spędziłem z nim i Albusem skoro mogłem pomyśleć o czymś takim. Uznałem jednak, że coś zrobić muszę, więc wolną ręką poklepałem go po głowie; wciąż był ode mnie niższy o dobre cztery cale. 

― Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecko ― burknął, a ja siłą powstrzymałem cisnący mi się na usta uśmiech. 

― Nie licz na to. 

― A jeśli powiem, że to ja zwróciłem uwagę profesor McGonagall na większość z tu rosnących roślin? Wiesz, ona skłaniała się przede wszystkim ku ozdobnym kwiatom. 

― Cóż, jeśli tak stawiasz sprawę, jestem skłonny przemyśleć twoją prośbę.

** 

Po tym, jak odstawiliśmy walizę do moich komnat, Potter przekazał mi, bym udał się do gabinetu dyrektorki. Nie powiem, bym cieszył się na to spotkanie, ale wolałem nie odkładać tego na później. 

Dziwnie czułem się, pukając do drzwi i wiedząc, że nie otworzy mi Albus. Wciąż, gdzieś tam w głębi serca miałem nadzieję, że to wszystko było jedynie głupim snem, a nawet kolejną ze sztuczek dyrektora. 

Drzwi otworzyły się, nie wydając przy tym żadnego dźwięku i znalazłem się oko w oko ze zmieszaną Minerwą, która najwyraźniej nie do końca wiedziała jak ma się zachować.

― Wejdź, Severusie. ― Po chwili namysłu odsunęła się, wpuszczając mnie do środka. Na pierwszy rzut oka, nic się nie zmieniło. Szybko jednak dostrzegłem brak żerdzi, na której zwykle przesiadywał Fawkes, a lata, które poświęciłem na warzenie eliksirów wyczuliły mój nos i poczułem delikatny, różany zapach, unoszący się w pomieszczeniu. Za czasów Labusa gabinet pachniał herbatą z imbirem. 

Od razu ruszyłem do fotela, w którym zazwyczaj przesiadywałem, gdy dochodziło do popołudniowych herbatek u dyrektora. Siadając zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami, zupełnie jak wczorajszego poranka, gdy zbyt szybko podniosłem się z łóżka. Przede mną leżał plik dokumentów - zapewne odnowienie umowy - i kałamarz z piórem. Kobieta usiadła naprzeciwko mnie z uśmiechem.

― Cieszę się, że jednak się zdecydowałeś, Severusie. ― Najwyraźniej postanowiła nie ganić mnie za nie odpisywanie na jej listy. ― Jeśli chcesz, możesz przejrzeć dokumenty, ale nie wprowadziłam w nich żadnych zmian. ― Odchrząknęła, zerkając na leżący przed nią pergamin. ― Jak co roku, uczniowie ubiegali się o stanowiska asystentów… ― Zamilkła, gdy spiorunowałem ją wzrokiem. ― Co?

― Nikt nie jest wystarczająco kompetentny, bym go douczał w ramach moich wolnych godzin, to po pierwsze. Po drugie, nikomu nie ufam na tyle, by pozwolić mu na przejęcie części moich obowiązków. Nie i jeszcze raz nie ― powiedziałem stanowczo, opierając się o zagłówek fotela. Niespodziewanie przed oczami stanął mi obraz Pottera, pochylającego się ze skupieniem nad kociołkiem pełnym parującego płynu. Chłopak nie był typem geniusza, nie. Jednak, miał pewną przydatną cechę, która sprawiała, że gdy już coś sobie postanowił, na czymś się skupił, był w tym najlepszy. Takim sposobem został świetnym szukającym. Podobnie było w przypadku obrony przed czarną magią. Przedmiot interesował Pottera i mimo niekompetentnych nauczycieli, chłopak posiadał rozległą wiedzę zarówno na temat technik ofensywnych, defensywnych, jak i innych zagadnień typowych dla czarnej magii i obrony przed nią. Był najlepszy na roku w pojedynkach, jego zaklęcia zawsze sięgały celu. Potter potrzebował przeciwników na miarę Albusa; potyczki na zajęciach szkolnych traktował jak rozrywkę, bawiąc się swoimi partnerami, aż ci nie padali zmęczeni na posadzki. Zeszłoroczny nauczyciel okazał się kompletnym kretynem, który nie dość, że nie docenił talentu chłopaka, to jeszcze poniżał go przy całej klasie. 

Pamiętam, jak pewnego wieczoru - po wyjątkowo paskudnych zajęciach z eliksirów, na których poniżyłem chłopaka przed całą klasą, przelewając na niego swoją złość - wykrzyczał, że jestem takim samym bydlakiem jak McFolten. Chciał uciec, ale go zatrzymałem, wkładając w to dość dużo siły. Rozmawialiśmy wówczas do późnej nocy; chłopak powiedział mi między innymi to, że chociaż jego nauczyciel od obrony przed czarną magią każdym swoim komentarzem sprawia mu ból, jest to niczym, w porównaniu z moimi uwagami. Mówił, że nikt nie potrafi tak stłumić w nim poczucia własnej wartości jak ja. Od tej pory nigdy więcej, nie wyżywałem się na nim na zajęciach eliksirów. 

Po pierwszym semestrze i McFoltenie w roli nauczyciela, znienawidził zajęcia z obrony. Zaczął wagarować, woląc przychodzić do klasy eliksirów, by pomagać mi w utrzymywaniu porządku podczas zajęć z pierwszorocznymi. Jego pomoc była nieoceniona. Tylko ktoś taki, jak on, mógłby zostać moim asystentem, jednak wiedziałem, że mój przedmiot zupełnie go nie interesował, więc były to płonne nadzieje. Odchrząknąłem, patrząc na kobietę. 

― Nie i jeszcze raz nie. ― Skinęła głową. 

― Przekażę im. ― Cień smutku zakradł się na jej twarz. ― Od dziesięciu lat nie przyjąłeś nikogo na pomocnika Severusie. Tak naprawdę nie rozumiem, jak to się dzieje, że uczniowie w ogóle próbują, biorąc pod uwagę , jak nieprzyjemny jesteś w obyciu. 

― Nie mój problem. Powiedziałem już, że nie są wystarczająco dobrzy. ― Zawahałem się, po czym zapytałem z bijącym sercem: ― Kto w ogóle zgłosił wniosek o asystenturę? 

― Cormac i Finn Fletcher. ― Przełożyła kilka dokumentów. ― Och, jeszcze Zabini. Jesteś pewien, że nie interesuje cię ten ostatni? W końcu to twój dzieciak. 

― Idiota, jak wszyscy ― odpowiedziałem. Moje serce zwolniło. Tak jak myślałem; kariera nauczyciela eliksirów nie była tym, co wymarzył sobie Potter. Nic dziwnego. Bieganie za złoczyńcami miał we krwi. ― Jeśli to już wszystko, nie chcę marnować więcej mojego cennego czasu. ― Wstałem, obracając się na pięcie i ruszając do drzwi. Dobiegł mnie śmiech kobiety. 

― Zapomniałeś podpisać umowę, Severusie.

2.

Uczniowie wlewali się do Wielkiej Sali wśród wesołego gwaru. Podziwiali zmiany, jakie zaszły w wyglądzie zamku i, stając na palcach, wyglądali nowej kadry nauczycielskiej. Mieszkając w Hogwarcie, zdążyłem poznać już kilku nauczycieli na tydzień przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. Większość z nich i tak mnie nie obchodziła ze względu na wybrane rozszerzenia. Na mój plan zajęć składały się przedmioty luźno ze sobą powiązane: eliksiry, zielarstwo, obrona przed czarną magią, z której, prawdę mówiąc, w tym roku chciałem zrezygnować, opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami i astronomia. Nie widziałem sensu w wyborze transmutacji czy zaklęć; z tych dziedzin i tak wiedziałem już więcej, niż przewidywał program na rozwinięcie przedmiotu na siódmym roku. Oczywiście nie znaczyło to, że nie miałem tych zajęć w ogóle - po prostu liczba godzin została zredukowana do minimum pozwalającego udoskonalać nam swoje umiejętności. Z pozostałych przedmiotów zwyczajnie zrezygnowałem. Miałem nadzieję, że tegoroczny nauczyciel obrony będzie równie kompetentny co zeszłoroczny, jednak bez kompleksu niższości, na który cierpiał McFolten. W przeciwnym razie, sześć godzin tygodniowo obrony stanie się zmorą mojego życia; jeszcze większą, niż były nią eliksiry. Astronomii nauczał będzie młody absolwent, jakiejś światowej sławy uczelni, który był dawnym wychowankiem Minerwy. Nauczyciele zielarstwa i eliksirów pozostali bez zmian. Największą zagadką było dla mnie to, kto poprowadzi zajęcia z zaklęć. McGonagall pytana o to, jedynie uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo, zmieniając temat, co kazało mi myśleć, że znam tę osobę. Zmiana takich nauczycieli, jak tych od mugoloznawstwa, starożytnych run, wróżbiarstwa czy numerologii, miałaby znaczenie jedynie dla Hermiony…

Wspomnienie o dziewczynie sprawiło, że uleciała ze mnie cała wesołość. Usiadłem spięty na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu, czekając, aż dołączy do mnie Ron z Nevillem. Jeśli dołączy.

Kiedy już wszyscy powyżej pierwszego roku zajęli swoje miejsca, McGonagall wstała, stukając w złoty kielich łyżeczką. Wzmocniony zaklęciem dźwięk potoczył się po Wielkiej Sali, skutecznie uciszając wszystkie rozmowy. 

― Moi kochani! Mam przyjemność powitać was dzisiaj, rozpoczynając tym samym nowy rok szkolny: pełen nauki i dobrej zabawy. ― Uśmiechnęła się. ― Wiem, że zdajecie sobie sprawę ze strat, które ponieśliśmy podczas wojny. Wielu uczniów nie wróciło na ten rok z różnych przyczyn. Mamy również zmiany w kadrze nauczycielskiej, liczniejsze, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Mam jednak nadzieję, że nie przeszkodzi to wam i spędzicie ten rok przyjemniej, niżeli jakikolwiek wcześniej. Jeszcze przed przydziałem pierwszorocznych, chciałabym wznieść toast za wszystkich walczących w słusznej sprawie. ― Uniosła kielich, a uczniowie podążyli za jej przykładem. Nikt nic nie powiedział, nie musiał. Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że w tej chwili żałujemy zmarłych i tych, którzy nie powrócili do Hogwartu. Największe braki można był dostrzec przy stole Ślizgonów i Gryfonów. Zdziwiłem się, nie dostrzegając nigdzie blond czupryny Draco - wydawało mi się, że dyrektorka wspominała, że jeszcze przed końcem bitwy, Dracon z matką poddali się, zmieniając strony. Lucjusz zginął niedługo po dyrektorze, gdy dosięgła go avada Minerwy. Opowiadała mi o tym. Nie żałowała swojego czynu. Była zdecydowana pomścić swojego mentora. ― Chciałabym jeszcze zwrócić uwagę na nowych nauczycieli: profesor Blackstolen przejmie stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, zaklęć uczyć będzie Emmanuel Patil… ― Reszty nie słuchałem, nie interesowali mnie. Z panem Patilem trenowałem w ubiegły roku, miałem o nim jak najlepsze zdanie. 

*

Uczta rozpoczęła się na dobre, gdy na siedzenie obok mnie opadł dobrze mi znany rudzielec. Nie kryłem swojego zdumienia. 

― Ron? ― Mój głos nie był głośniejszy od szeptu. Chłopak odwrócił głowę, patrząc na mnie zaczerwienionymi oczami. Był blady, nienaturalnie blady. 

― Cześć kumplu ― przywitał się. Jego głos był płaski, przezroczysty - jak on sam. Zamilkliśmy, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Co było wystarczająco stosowne na tę okoliczność? Po dwóch miesiącach ciszy, po tak wielu śmierciach i słowach Rona, których na pewno nie chciał powiedzieć? Jednak bolały jak diabli. 

_Opadam na ziemię obok trzęsącego się ciała Hermiony. Ginny leży obok niej, skąpana we krwi. Sprawdzam jej puls; jest niewyczuwalny. Mam wrażenie, że moje serce staje na moment, a łzy pojawiają się w oczach. Obie nie są blade, a powinny. Są nienaturalnie wręcz czerwone, jak po wielogodzinnym wylegiwaniu się na słońcu; tu nie ma słońca. Ginny ma szeroko otwarte oczy; wyciągam drżące palce i zamykam je. Układam jej dłonie, jak do modlitwy, chociaż wiem, że tak jak inni czarodzieje, nie wierzyła w żadnego boga. Ściągam pelerynę i okrywam ją nią. Niech śpi w spokoju, niech nie marznie. Już nigdy. Odwracam się od niej i patrzę na Hermionę. Jej wargi są zakrwawione i pogryzione. Gdzieniegdzie skóra odchodzi od ciała, a loki są niemal sztywne, od zaschniętej krwi i gnoju, w którym przyszło jej leżeć głęboko w Zakazanym Lesie. Odnalezienie ich zabrało mi kilka godzin, nie wiem ile dokładnie. Nie mogę sobie wybaczyć, że uprzednio nie rzuciłem na moich przyjaciół zaklęcia lokalizującego. Nikogo ze mną nie ma; Ron leży nieprzytomny w skrzydle szpitalnym, wyczerpany po zbyt wielu złych chwilach w ciągu jednej krótkiej nocy. Na jego głowę zwaliło się zbyt wiele śmierci, zadał zbyt wiele ran. Nie dałem się podejść jak on._

_*_

_Nie przyjąłem żadnego pucharu z przyjemnie wyglądającym napojem, nie dałem sobie wmówić, że tak będzie lepiej. Z niemal doszczętnie zniszczoną dłonią, w której nie mam czucia, wykradłem się ze swojego łóżka. Nie połknąłem tabletek nasennych, które wrzucili mi niemal do gardła, nie wiedząc co zrobić po tym, jak wylałem wszystkie porcje eliksiru nasennego, którym chcieli mnie uraczyć. Miałem leżeć i czekać, aż komórki zaczną się regenerować, odbudowując tkanki, a co za tym idzie - skórę na mojej dłoni. Nie miałem czasu. Byłem wdzięczny, że nafaszerowali mnie tyloma eliksirami przeciwbólowymi, przynajmniej ból był mniej nieznośny._

_Powiedziano mi, że aurorzy zrobią wszystko, by sprowadzić je z powrotem; wiedziałem jednak, że posłali zaledwie kilku, by przeczesywali błonia i okolice Hogwartu, a także pobieżnie Zakazany Las. Nie było zbyt wielu, którzy mogli ruszyć na poszukiwania dziewczyny: martwi, albo w zbyt złym stanie, by miało to jakikolwiek sens. Wziąłem więc sprawy w swoje ręce i po trzech godzinach poszukiwań, nawoływań - aż zdarłem sobie gardło i milionie nowych siniaków i zadrapań, które zarobiłem, upadając ze zmęczenia, znalazłem je._

_*_

_Obok nich pali się magicznie zaczarowane ognisko, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Jeśli się nie mylę, to co kilka, może kilkanaście minut ogień sunie po wysokiej trawie w ich stronę o kilka cali: normalnie, biorąc pod uwagę warunki, dawno by spłonęły, tak samo, jak cały Zakazany Las. Czarne smugi sięgają kilka stóp w prawo: zapewne tam ogień ma swój początek. Mam ochotę płakać z ulgi, że zdążyłem, nim spłonęły w śmiertelnym ogniu._

_Rzucam na nie zaklęcie lewitujące i rozgrzewające, ściągam koszulę i okrywam nią Hermionę – jej szaty są porwane. Oddycha; lekko i urywanie, ale oddycha, a to w tej chwili jest najważniejsze. Chociaż jedna. Prowadzę je w stronę zamku, łkając, aż braknie mi łez. Rozpoznaję magię, która je torturowała i wiem, że nie mogę się zemścić. Bellatrix Lestrange jest martwa od czterech godzin. Zginęła, pojawiając się na polanie tuż po tym, jak zabiłem Voldemorta. Jedynym pocieszeniem jest to, że zginęła z mojej różdżki z twarzą wykrzywioną zaskoczeniem._

_*_

_Kiedy docieram do Wielkiej Sali, witają mnie zduszone okrzyki. Ktoś wrzeszczy, bym odszedł i pozwolił działać magomedykom, jednak idę na przód, z różdżką skierowaną ku górze i bezwładnymi ciałami dziewczyn przede mną. Upadam dopiero po przekroczeniu progu skrzydła szpitalnego. Pani Pomfrey podbiega do mnie, po czym wraz ze swoim pomocnikiem, biorą je ode mnie, szepcząc jakieś pocieszające słowa._

_Chcę krzyczeć. Wrzeszczeć, ile sił w płucach, moją złość i rozpacz. Chcę, by wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że tego nie akceptuję. Gdybym potrafił, odebrałbym je śmierci._

_*_

_Godzinę później jest już wiadomo, że Hermiona znajduje się na granicy śmierci. Utknęła w tym samym stanie, co rodzice Neville’a, może jedynie egzystować, nie ma mowy o życiu czy funkcjonowaniu. Ginny umarła niedługo przed moim przyjściem na wskutek licznych ran, którymi uchodziło z niej życie. Kiedy mi to mówią, kulę się na swoim posłaniu, waląc pięściami w materac. Gdy się uspokajam, podnoszę głowę i napotykam oskarżający wzrok Rona._

_― Lepiej by było, gdyby była martwa. Zabiłeś jej duszę, sukinsynie tak, jak zabiłeś Ginny. ― Zaczyna łkać._

_Nie rozumiem tego. Nie wiem, skąd wzięły się te słowa._

_Później mówi. Mówi dużo, a jego słowa pełne są nienawiści. Nienawiści do mnie. Przelewa całą swoją złość i poczucie winy na mnie. Chociaż to on miał je osłaniać. On miał o nie dbać. Jednak oskarża mnie, że nie znalazłem ich dość szybko. Że nie zabiłem go dość szybko. Że dopuściłem do tej wojny._

_Czara goryczy przelewa się i tak, jak początkowo nie wiem, co odpowiedzieć na jego oskarżenie, tak teraz mówię mu, że to on ją wykończył. Zaczyna wrzeszczeć i krzyczy swoją rozpacz, dopóki nie przybiega jeden z magomedyków i nie podaje mu środka usypiającego._

**

― Jak minęła podróż? ― zapytałem, patrząc w swój talerz. Leżała na nim nietknięta sałatka z jakimiś podejrzanie wyglądającym warzywem. 

― Podróż… ― powtórzył jak w transie, nakładając sobie pokaźny stos ziemniaków. ― Dobrze. Podziwiałem widoki. 

Nie skomentowałem tego. Najwyraźniej nie tylko we mnie coś pękło podczas wojny i Ron również zaczął robić rzeczy, które normalnie były dla niego całkiem obce. Mi także zdarzało się siadać nad brzegiem jeziora i wpatrywać godzinami w mroczną toń, wyglądając jakichś morskich stworzeń. Wówczas myślałem o nich, o ich budowie, kolorze, przypominałem sobie turniej trójmagiczny. Robiłem wszystko, by nie myśleć o stratach i pustce, której nie byłem w stanie zapełnić. 

― Jak ci minęły wakacje? ― zapytał. 

― Dobrze. Dużo pracowałem. ― Nasza rozmowa wydawała się komiczna, zważywszy, ile lat się znaliśmy. Zdawkowe odpowiedzi, proste pytania, które normalnie zadaje się zwykłemu koledze. 

― Byłeś u Hermiony ― powiedział, polewając ziemniaki sosem. ― Widziałem kwiaty, ładne. 

Na to nie potrafiłem już znaleźć odpowiedzi. Siedzieliśmy w ciszy aż do końca posiłku. Kiedy wszyscy zaczęli się podnosić i kierować do dormitoriów, uświadomiłem sobie, że nie widziałem Neville’a. 

― Ron, gdzie jest Neville?

― Hmm? Przyjedzie jutro. Odłączyli jego rodziców od aparatury, dzisiaj był pogrzeb. ― To mną wstrząsnęło. Nie miałem pojęcia, że w ogóle można coś takiego zrobić. To tak, jakby ich zabito. Odstawiłem kielich z sokiem dyniowym, odechciało mi się wszystkiego. ― Wiesz, babcia Neville’a podjęła tę decyzję. Uznała, że zbyt wiele ich to kosztuje. Wiesz, ta nadzieja, że może w końcu nadejdzie ten dzień, gdy się obudzą. I tak wszyscy wiedzieli, że tak nie będzie. Takie rzeczy się nie dzieją, stary. Hermionę też odłączą. ― Ścisnął leżącą przed nim serwetkę. ― Gdy już to zrobią, nadzieja odejdzie. Nie będzie jej, co nie? Jej rodzice jednak tego nie chcą. Boją się i nie rozumieją naszej magii. Nie rozumieją, że ona się nie obudzi. Że jej już tam nie ma. Że pierdolone _crucio_ zabrało ich małą córeczkę. ― Jego ramiona zatrzęsły się, a ja poczułem, jak drżę na całym ciele. Ron zgarbił się i rozpłakał. Płakał jak dziecko, nie kłopocząc się osuszaniem oczu serwetką; ocierał je tylko rękawem szaty, a potem łkał jeszcze bardziej. Nie potrafiłem nic powiedzieć, nie potrafiłem zrobić nic ponad to, że przy nim byłem. Go nie było, kiedy ja go potrzebowałem. Dalej go nie ma. Nie będzie. 

Odwróciłem głowę, poszukując wzrokiem ciemnej sylwetki Severusa przy stole prezydialnym. Obserwował mnie. Cały czas na mnie patrzył, a jego mina była nieodgadniona. Wpatrywał się we mnie z taką intensywnością, że nie zarejestrowałem momentu, gdy jego jaźń naruszyła moją i usłyszałem jego głos. 

_― Odprowadź go do dormitorium i przyjdź do mnie._

Skinąłem głową, a on wstał i, opatulając się szatami, ruszył w stronę tylnego wyjścia. 

― Chodź Ron. Powinieneś się przespać ― powiedziałem, ciągnąc go lekko za ramię. Nie opierał się, tylko posłusznie ruszył za mną ku wyjściu z Sali.

**

Uniosłem zaciśniętą pięść, by zapukać, gdy drzwi otworzyły się, a na progu stanął Mistrz Eliksirów. Usunął mi się z drogi.

― Wejdź. ― Wskazał ręką wnętrze komnaty. Od razu skierowałem się do mojego ulubionego fotela. Czułem, że patrzy na mnie, nie potrafiłem jednak wyjaśnić powodu tej wnikliwej obserwacji. Każąc mi zaczekać, poszedł do kuchni i wrócił z kubkiem gorącej czekolady, który postawił przede mną. ― Chcesz o czymś porozmawiać? 

― O niczym konkretnym ― odpowiedziałem, zerkając na moją lewą dłoń. Czucie powróciło, ale już na zawsze będzie przypominała pozszywane płaty skóry. 

― Cóż, skoro nie, to może ja zacznę. Wybrałeś sobie jakąś specjalizację? ― Spojrzałem na niego z zaskoczeniem. Owszem, mówiłem, że nie chcę zostać aurorem, ale co kazało mu myśleć, że biorę pod uwagę zostanie nauczycielem?

― Nie. ― Przyglądał mi się z uwagą. Tak naprawdę czułem się dziwnie; jakby mnie testował i oceniał, chociaż nie wiedziałem dlaczego. Rozchylił wargi, jednak zamknął je. 

― Cóż, profesor Blackstolen musi być zawiedziony. 

Nie dałem mu się sprowokować. 

― Może podziękować swojemu poprzednikowi. ― Wyszczerzyłem się do niego, biorąc duży łyk napoju. Czekolada przyjemnie rozlała mi się w ustach; przełknąłem. ― A ty? Będziesz miał jakiegoś asystenta? 

― Nie, oczywiście, że nie. ― Uniósł kącik ust. ― Nie mów, że spodziewałeś się innej odpowiedzi. Myślisz, że w tej szkole op… ― Zamilkł i zamrugał. Odchrząknął. ― Myślisz, że w tej szkole jest ktoś na tyle kompetentny, bym powierzył mu taką odpowiedzialność? Jeśli się jeszcze nad tym zastanawiasz, to odpowiedź brzmi: nie. ― Parsknąłem śmiechem, rozluźniając się.

― Przy tylu klasach, ile musisz uczyć, myślę, że powinieneś mieć kogoś takiego. Zająłby się tymi najbardziej kłopotliwymi rzeczami, jak sprawdzanie referatów i jakości eliksirów, czasami poprowadziłby lekcje. Same plusy. 

― Nie i jeszcze raz nie. 

― Jak uważasz. Nie chcę być w dormitorium z Ronem. On w ogóle nie powinien był wracać ― wyrzuciłem z siebie to, co od kilku godzin krążyło mi po głowie. 

― Nie bądź takim egoistą. Co niby miałby robić w domu? Popadać w jeszcze większą depresję? Tutaj ma znajomych, naukę, może będzie w stanie myśleć trochę mniej. 

― A może wciągnie mnie w swoją depresję. To, co dzisiaj mówił… To było okrutne… ― Zawahałem się na moment. ― Severusie. 

Mężczyzna uniósł brwi, ale widziałem, że coś drgnęło na jego twarzy. Najwyraźniej nie zamierzał wykastrować mnie, za użycie jego imienia, jak groził mi w zeszłym roku.

― Cóż, nie da się ukryć, że twoja rozpacz była wyczuwalna nawet z mojego miejsca. Co takiego zrobił? 

― Rodzice Nevill’e zostali odłączeni. Ron mówił, że dla nas byłoby najlepiej, żeby to samo zrobić z Hermioną. 

― Rozumiem. Wiesz, że zadręcza się i pogrąża w żalu. Nie możesz mu się dziwić, że takie myśli krążą mu po głowie. Szuka najlepszego wyjścia, sposobu, by przetrwać. Wydaje mi się również, że zostawia sobie otwartą furtkę, gdy już rzeczywiście, dziewczyna umrze. Powoli przygotowuje się do myśli, że jej zabraknie, licząc na to, że później rozstanie będzie prostsze. ― Zamilkł, patrząc w ogień płonący w kominku. ― To normalna reakcja. Jeżeli już się do kogoś przywiązujesz, cały czas wisi nad tobą groźba rozstania i musisz się z nią liczyć. ― Nagle na jego czole pojawiła się zmarszczka i patrzył już tylko na mnie. ― Nic nie trwa wiecznie, tym bardziej szczęście, Harry. ― Moje imię w jego ustach… serce zabiło nieco szybciej, a gorąco rozlało się po moim ciele. Wpatrywałem się w niego, łaknąc każdej drobnej zmiany, każdej emocji, widocznej na jego twarzy. ― Zastanów się, czy gdy w twoim życiu, tak, wiem, że takich chwili nie było zbyt wiele, jednak, czy gdy w twoim życiu dzieje się coś miłego, co napawa cię szczęściem i sprawia, że serce bije ci szybciej, wcale nie ze strachu… Czy wypuszczasz takie chwile, bo wiesz, że przyjdą następne? Czy akceptujesz je, wiedząc, że będą trwać wiecznie? Czy może twoje myśli obierają całkiem to nowy tor i uświadamiasz sobie, że to szczęście jest ulotne i nietrwałe i musisz brać je pełnymi garściami, nim nie minie?

Wpatrywałem się w niego w osłupieniu. Zdecydowanie nie były to słowa, które spodziewałem się usłyszeć od tego mężczyzny, nawet po zeszłorocznych doświadczeniach z nim, gdy odkrywał przede mną swoją bardziej… czującą stronę. 

― J-ja… Masz rację. 

― Daj mu trochę czasu, a gdy nic się nie zmieni, czy będzie gorzej, zawsze możesz tu przyjść. Mój stosunek do ciebie nie zmienił się od zeszłego roku, więc nie obawiaj się, że pewnego dnia drzwi nie otworzą się przed tobą. 

― Dziękuję, Severusie. ― Zerwałem się z mojego miejsca i podszedłem do niego w dwóch długich krokach. Pochyliłem się, obejmując go za szyję. Miał rację. Moje serce zaczęło bić w tylko sobie znanym rytmie, a cały mój umysł został zdominowany przez uczucie radości. Wiedziałem jednak, że jak tylko się odsunę i wypuszczę go z moich objęć, będę musiał wyjść z jego komnat. Znajdę się w lochach i pójdę w górę, aż dojdę do dormitorium Gryffindoru, a tam nie czeka na mnie nic, poza żalem i rozpaczą. Dlatego przeciągnąłem tę chwilę, bym mógł się nią w pełni nasycić. Potrzebowałem kogoś takiego, jak Severus. Kogoś, kto potrafił nade mną zapanować i ujarzmić moje dzikie myśli. Kogoś, kto wiedział, że nie należy mną kierować i nigdy nie próbował się mną wysługiwać. Kogoś z kim będę mógł porozmawiać o wszystkim. Właśnie takiego kogoś szukałem od dziecka. I znalazłem go w najgorszych momentach mojego życia, gdy każdy zajęty był swoimi sprawami, gdy każdy myślał o tym, co będzie najlepsze dla niego. Gdy jedynym, wokół czego krążyły moje myśli, było morderstwo, które muszę popełnić. 

Chociaż wydawało mi się to śmieszne, wiedziałem, że nie tylko dla mnie ta znajomość jest dobra. Podświadomie zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że Snape również jest zadowolony z tych momentów, które spędzaliśmy razem, z rozmów i pojedynków, które odbyliśmy. 

Odsunąłem się i ciepło jego ciała promieniujące przez ciemne szaty zniknęło. 

― Nie ma za co ― odparł, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca z lekkim uśmiechem błądzącym po jego wąskich wargach. Nagle zachwiał się i zaczął szybko mrugać. Spojrzałem na niego z przestrachem, łapiąc za ramię, by się nie przewrócił i lekko popchnąłem z powrotem na kanapę. Zamrugał i skupił wzrok na mnie. Zerknął na mnie z popłochem. ― To nic. Możesz już iść ― powiedział, umieszczając kciuk na lewej, a środkowy palec na prawej skroni. 

― Może pójdę po panią Pomfrey?

― Biegnij. Może przyleci tu jak na skrzydłach z butelką eliksiru, oklejoną etykietką z moim nazwiskiem. 

Zrozumiałem o co mu chodziło. No tak, przecież w Skrzydle Szpitalnym korzystano z tego, co mężczyzna sam uwarzył. 

― Dobrze, więc może przynieść ci jakąś miksturę? Zrobić herbatę? Nalać wódki? ― Moje myśli pędziły jak konie po torze wyścigowym. 

― Wszystko jest dobrze. Idź już spać. Zaczął się rok szkolny, za przebywanie o tak późnej porze poza komnatami możesz dostać szlaban. ― Powrócił do swojego profesorskiego tonu. Domyśliłem się, że wszelkie próby stawiania oporu pójdą na marne. Z westchnięciem podszedłem do drzwi. Zawahałem się z dłonią na klamce i spojrzałem za siebie. Snape obserwował mnie, jednocześnie masując sobie skronie. Przez chwilę patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. ― Dobranoc ― warknął, posyłając w moim kierunku klątwę, która zamknęła drzwi.

07070707

Pierwsze śniadanie, podczas którego opiekunowie domów wręczali uczniom plany lekcji, było drugim, najbardziej emocjonującym posiłkiem w Hogwarcie. Na pierwszym miejscu znajdowała się oczywiście uczta końcowa. Martwiłem się, nie widząc nigdzie Draco. Narcyza ostrzegała mnie, że przybędzie dzisiaj rano, ale nie pojawił się na śniadaniu. Naturalnie, jak co roku, wokół mnie zebrała się grupka maruderów, którym coś nie pasowało w ich planie lekcji. Zresztą i tak najbardziej irytowali mnie ci wszyscy mali głupcy, którzy sprzeciwiali się zajęciom z Gryfonami, jakby taki podział został wprowadzony wczoraj, a nie przeszło siedemset lat temu. Spojrzałem w kierunku stołu Gryffindoru, by upewnić się, czy rozkład zajęć przypadł chłopakowi do gustu. Jednakże, z tej odległości niewiele mogłem zobaczyć; studiował pergamin z niezwykłą uwagą, a dawno nie podcinane włosy opadły mu na oczy. Byłem przekonany, że nie spodobała mu się myśl, że najbliższe dwie godziny spędzi w lochach, otoczony moimi wężami. Cóż… mógł ubłagać swoich kolegów, by zdecydowali się kontynuować naukę eliksirów, najwyraźniej jednak został zmuszony pracować w otoczeniu Ślizgonów.

*

 

Wyszedłem w połowie posiłku, czując się syty, chociaż od wczoraj nic nie jadłem. Nudności i ból głowy nasilały się z każdą chwilą i musiałem wypić kilka eliksirów przeciwbólowych, by być w stanie poprowadzić zajęcia.

*

Kiedy wszedłem do klasy, siedmioro uczniów już zajęło swoje miejsca. W dalszym ciągu brakowało Weasleya, który zapisał się na moje zajęcia tylko ze względu na pannę Granger i z tego samego powodu miał uczęszczać na nie w tym roku, a także Dracona. Aktualnie Potter był jedynym Gryfonem w sali. Usiadł w drugiej ławce od mojego biurka i skulił się na siedzeniu. Nikt obok niego nie usiadł, co nie było dla żadnego z nas zaskoczeniem. Postanowiłem poczekać jeszcze cztery minuty, w przeciwnym razie zarówno Malfoy, jak i Weasley, spędzą lekcję za drzwiami. Obserwowałem moich uczniów, jak posyłali sobie półuśmieszki, wskazując na Pottera. Zastanawiałem się, o czym rozmawiali: czy może wytykali to, że siedział samotnie, czy jednak ich rozmowa w większym stopniu dotyczyła upadku Voldemorta. 

Już miałem się odezwać, każąc im wyciągnąć pióra, by przeprowadzić krótki test sprawdzający ile zostało im w głowach po wakacjach, gdy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i do środka wpadli obaj nieobecni. Policzki Draco były zapadnięte, pokryte czerwonymi plamami. Krawat miał jedynie zawieszony na szyi, a szatę krzywo zapiętą. Musiało się coś wydarzyć, normalnie jest przykładem schludnego wyglądu. Nawet stan jego włosów wymagał wiele do życzenia. Już Weasley prezentował się lepiej; jedynym mankamentem jego stroju była koszula częściowo włożona w spodnie i nie zapięta szata. 

― Siadajcie ― warknąłem, niecierpliwiąc się. Spojrzeli na siebie, po czym Draco, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu rzucił się do ławki zajmowanej przez Pottera. Weasley - chyba nie wiedząc co robi - wysunął różdżkę z rękawa i rzucił na niego drętwotę. Chłopak upadł wprost na ławkę i rozbiłby sobie głowę o rant krzesła, gdyby jego nowy partner z ławki nie złapał go w ostatniej chwili za kołnierz koszuli. ― Weasley, minus dwadzieścia punktów i szlaban przez tydzień. Proszę zgłosić się do Filcha. Nie będę tolerował takiego zachowania na moich zajęciach. ― Podczas gdy ja mówiłem, Harry pomagał Malfoyowi usiąść i szeptał mu coś na ucho. Przy jego najbliższej wizycie dowiem się, skąd ta nagła zmiana zachowania w stosunku do jego nemezis. ― Siadaj tutaj. Skoro nie potrafisz w cywilizowany spokój znaleźć sobie miejsca, najwyraźniej muszę ci je wskazać. ― Skinąłem głową na ławkę tuż przed moim biurkiem. Chłopak stał, patrząc raz na mnie, potem znowu na miejsce, które mu kazałem zająć i Pottera. Po jego minie byłem skłonny sądzić, że nie podobała mu się ta nowa sytuacja. ― Skoro już wszyscy raczyli zająć swoje miejsca, wyciągnijcie pióra. Zobaczymy, co wam pozostało w głowie po wakacjach. 

Nikt nie śmiał zaprotestować. 

*

Przechadzałem się między ławkami, pilnując, by nie spisywali od siebie odpowiedzi. Gdy stanąłem za Draco, zauważyłem, że jego pergamin cały jest pokreślony, a on sam siedzi ze zwieszoną głową. Westchnąłem, po czym spojrzałem Potterowi przez ramię. Jego test wypełniało drobne, wyjątkowo staranne pismo; miał już odpowiedzi na niemal wszystkie pytania. Wiedziałem czyją pracę sprawdzę jako pierwszą. Musiałem szybko upewnić się, czy za rozwiniętymi odpowiedziami przemawiała wiedza, czy zwyczajnie próbował napisać coś, licząc na to, że mu się upiecze. Nagle przypomniałem sobie wczorajszy wieczór. Gdy mnie przytulił, jeśli mogłem to tak nazywać - nie był to już uścisk na powitanie, ale po prostu okazanie uczucia. Wiedziałem, że jestem śmieszny; niedługo skończę trzydzieści osiem lat, a przeżywam to, że mój uczeń nie traktuje mnie jak swojego wroga. Tylko, że wcale nie o to chodziło. Od pewnego czasu chciałbym stanowić dla tego dzieciaka cały świat. W moich marzeniach myśli o mnie, gdy wstaje z łóżka a także, gdy idzie spać. Kiedy jest smutny, a nawet, gdy w jego życiu wydarzy się coś dobrego. I, chociaż boję się przyznać to głośno, właśnie tak jest. 

Od razu przed oczami stanęło mi wspomnienie z wczorajszej uczty, kiedy, zostając wpędzonym w kozi róg, szukał mojego wzroku. Nie był to zresztą pierwszy raz. Jednak to wszystko blaknie, gdy pomyślę o tym, że nie wspierałem go w najtrudniejszych momentach jego życia. Nie było mnie przy nim, jak powiedziano mu o stanie panny Granger i śmierci Ginewry oraz Albusa. Został z tym całkiem sam, bo nawet jego przyjaciel odwrócił się od niego w tamtym czasie. 

W moich snach jednak wybacza mi to. Siedzimy razem na jego ulubionym fotelu, który, choć mu tego nie powiedziałem, jest również moim ulubionym. Siedzi mi na kolanach, bawiąc się swoim krawatem i pierwszym guzikiem szaty, co rusz rozpinając go i zapinając. W tym czasie ja gładzę jego włosy, rozkoszuję się ich miękkością, gdy spływają między moimi palcami. 

Otrząsnąłem się z tych dziwacznych myśli, po czym usiadłem na swoim miejscu przy biurku. Patrząc na niego, pochylonego nad pergaminem, piszącego po nim zapamiętale, dochodzę do wniosku, że jestem chory psychicznie, myśląc w tych kategoriach o niewinnym dziecku. 

**

― Odłóżcie pióra. Weasley, zbierz prace i przynieś je do mnie. Bez użycia magii. ― Spojrzałem na czerwonego na twarzy chłopaka z dziką satysfakcją. Wiedziałem, że takie chwile są upokarzające dla każdego czarodzieja; ta niemoc, niemożność zrobienia czegoś prostszym sposobem, lęk, że, gdy spróbujemy następnym razem, magia nie wróci. Nie posłucha nas, dzika i nieokiełznana. 

― Proszę, profesorze. ― W jego głosie nie było skruchy, wręcz przeciwnie, brzmiał, jak tykająca bomba. Tik – tak, tik – tak, tik – tak i tak do znudzenia. 

― Dobrze, teraz niech każdy z was przyrządzi jakiś eliksir, ale… ― Zawiesiłem teatralnie głos. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale to zawsze ich stopuje, sprawia, że ich serca biją szybciej, gdyż chcą już dowiedzieć się, co znowu wymyśliłem. ― Musi to być jeden z tych, które ważyliśmy w zeszłym roku. Nie możecie używać podręcznika ani konsultować się. Partnerzy w ławkach mają pracować nad różnymi eliksirami, w razie problemów, proszę się rozsiąść. ― Tym razem odpowiedziało mi kilka jęków i cicho rzuconych przekleństw. Zignorowałem jednak maruderów i z mściwym uśmiechem, wyciągnąłem z jednej z szafek najnowsze wydanie _Roślin Nieznanych_ , w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mniej lub bardziej przyda mi się w moim eliksirze. 

Śledziłem ich zmagania znad kart książki; Draco i Potter pracowali w ciszy i pełnym skupieniu, miażdżąc i siekając swoje składniki. Zabini właśnie usuwał resztki czegoś, co można określić jedynie mianem błotnistej breji, a Weasley z zapałem uderzał łyżką w oczy traszek. Nie mogłem przypomnieć sobie, by w którymkolwiek eliksirze były potrzebne wydłubane gałki oczne, ale może bachor miał własną wizję świata, a co za tym idzie, innowacyjne spojrzenie na którąś z mikstur. 

Oczy bolały mnie i nie potrafiłem ustalić, co było tego przyczyną. Migreny miewałem jedynie zimą, a ostatnimi czasy nie nadwyrężałem specjalnie swojego zdrowia, ani nie testowałem żadnych nowych eliksirów, które mogłyby mi zaszkodzić. Pożyjemy - zobaczymy, jak każda zagwozdka i ta zapewne wyjaśni się w najbliższym czasie. 

Gdzieś w połowie lekcji zdecydowałem się rzeczywiście sprawdzić ich testy. Pytań nie było wcale tak dużo, więc wstawienie ocen za osiem arkuszy z odpowiedziami, nie wydawało się jakimś wygórowanym celem. Zgodnie z zamiarem, w pierwszej kolejności sięgnąłem po pracę Pottera. W wakacje musiał ćwiczyć pisanie piórem, bo zazwyczaj jego litery były krzywe i różnych rozmiarów. Często też brakowało im na przykład laseczek, przez co „a” wyglądało jak „o”, a Potter dostawał Trola za nieczytelną pracę. To dopiero były czasy. Cóż, na jego szczęście w zeszłym roku udało mu się mnie przekonać, że jest naprawdę wartościowym człowiekiem i podobne złośliwości z mojej strony nie były już konieczne. Tak, mogę to przyznać głośno: od pierwszej klasy starałem się zrobić wszystko, by usunięto go ze szkoły. Jednocześnie ratując go z każdej możliwej opresji, by jednak nie został wydalony… a raczej, by nie dołączył do szczęśliwego grona umarlaków. Na pierwsze dziesięć pytań odpowiedział bezbłędnie, przy jedenastym, moim zdaniem, zabrakło mu przykładu, który potwierdzałby wystawioną przez niego tezę, iż suszone skrzydła nietoperza można zamienić oczami traszki. Skoro już zdecydował się na taki krok, powinien podać eliksir, w którym taka zamiana miała miejsce. Właściwie ciekawiło mnie, gdzie o tym wyczytał. Nie była to powszechnie udostępniana uczniom informacja, gdyż w szkole uczyliśmy postępować według zasad, a nie upraszczać sobie życie. Ku mojemu - trudno mi się było zdecydować właściwie co czuję - zaskoczeniu… może dumie? Potter dostał swojego pierwszego Wybitnego z eliksirów. Nawet prawidłowo rozpoznał eliksiry po skutkach ubocznych i kolorze. 

Kolejne prace były przykładem nędzy i rozpaczy czarodziejskiego szkolnictwa. Jedynie Draco i Zabini utrzymywali poziom grupy na Powyżej Oczekiwań, reszta to same Trole i Nędzne. Jeżeli z ich miksturami będzie tak samo, mogą być pewni, że na każdej pierwszej z dwóch lekcji - a takich nie mamy jedynie w czwartek - będę robił im podobne testy i zadawał pracę. Dopiero to pokaże mi, kto jest na jakim poziomie. Tak naprawdę nie sztuką jest uwarzyć eliksir, mając przed nosem szczegółowe instrukcje, a pracować z pamięci. Moim zadaniem jest pobudzić ich szare komórki do pracy, nim zginą pod grubymi warstwami kurzu.

3.

― Czy ty jesteś niepoważny? Co to w ogóle miało znaczyć? Próbowałeś popełnić samobójstwo? Jeżeli tak, to należało opuścić wpierw moją salę, bo wybacz, ale nie zamierzam brać na siebie odpowiedzialności za śmierć jakiegoś niezrównoważonego psychicznie bachora! ― Mój cichy głos wstrząsnął całą grupą lepiej, niżeli zrobiłby to krzyk. Zawsze używałem tego tonu, gdy coś miało się wydarzyć; tym razem jednak sam nie wiedziałem, jaką jeszcze karę mógłbym wymyślić. ― Jesteś impertynenckim gumochłonem! Brak mi po prostu słów! To była pierwsza lekcja. Pierwsza! W pierwszej klasie! Nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem nie mieszaj ze sobą dwóch składników jednakowego pochodzenia. Czy oko traszki i ogon traszki, mają według ciebie różne pochodzenie? Odpowiedz!

― No… ― Odchrząknął. ― Oko jest na głowie, a ogon to… 

― Tak, a cena polotu była zbyt wygórowana, by cię nim obdarzyć, Weasley. Pochodzenie to źródło, w tym przypadku traszka, rozumiesz to? ― W myślach szybko kalkulowałem najbardziej opłacalną dla mnie karę dla tego gówniarza. Nagle wpadłem na genialny pomysł. ― Od przyszłego miesiąca, będziesz codziennie przychodził do tej sali, czyścił wszystkie kociołki i porcjował składniki. Może przy okazji nauczysz się chociaż ich nazw i będziesz kojarzył o czym mowa, gdy będziesz musiał użyć ich na lekcji. Zejdź mi z oczu. ― Ogarnąłem wzrokiem resztę grupy. ― Wasze prace ocenię na jutro, przelejcie eliksiry do fiolek i włóżcie w wolne miejsca, opatrzone swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem. ― Wskazałem na skrzyneczkę, która stała przede mną na biurku. Weasley pakował swoje rzeczy do wyświechtanej torby. ― Możecie podziękować swojemu koledze: na jutro dwie stopy pergaminu na temat wykorzystywania dziwidła w eliksirach. Rozejść się. ― Patrząc na ich ponure twarze wiedziałem, że dobrze zrobiłem. Jeśli oni nie przemówią chłopakowi do rozumu, to nikt nie będzie w stanie. 

** 

Spojrzałem na równy stos arkuszy pergaminu. Brakowało dwóch; świetnie, uwielbiałem buntowników. 

― Wyciągnijcie tylko pióra. Zobaczymy, kto robił pracę domową samodzielnie. Ocena poniżej Powyżej Oczekiwań automatycznie powoduje, że dostaniecie dodatkową pracę domową. Jeżeli połowa i ponad połowa waszych wyników stanowić będzie karne zadania, to pobawimy się w odpowiedzialność zbiorową i wszyscy dostaniecie do napisania wypracowania na temat jednego z eliksirów opracowanych w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat i zastrzegam, że to ja narzucę wam, którą miksturą się zajmiecie. I tak do skutku, więc radzę, byście zaczęli odrabiać prace domowe. ― Potter rozejrzał się po sali, najwyraźniej szukając drugiego winnego, o dziwo tym kimś był Zabini. Weasley najwyraźniej uznał, że życie nie ma sensu, bo nawet nie stawił się wczoraj na szlaban u Filcha. Może być jednak pewny, że mu nie odpuszczę.

*

Kiedy już wszyscy usiedli prosto, jednym ruchem różdżki rozesłałem im arkusze z pytaniami. 

― Macie piętnaście minut na udzielenie odpowiedzi, a potem przejdziemy do naszych zajęć. 

Większość klasy z miną męczenników zabrała się za odpowiadanie na pytania; tylko Weasley siedział przede mną, patrząc na ścianę. Jak się domyślałem, zajęcie musiało być wyjątkowo absorbujące uwagę, bo nawet nie mrugał. Z westchnięciem zacząłem przepisywać oceny do dziennika. Jeden dzień zajęć, a niektórzy już byli zagrożeni. Pięknie, jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to od października będziemy pracowali w jeszcze mniejszej grupie. Patrząc na Weasleya mam mieszane uczucia. Owszem, stracił swoją młodszą siostrę i dziewczynę, ale wciąż jego rodzina pozostawała liczna i jestem pewien, że mógł liczyć na ich wsparcie. Ludzie, z którymi chodzi do klasy, potracili całe rodziny; Zabini, tak samo jak Malfoy, ma już tylko matkę, z czego Blaise poza ojcem, stracił również starszą siostrę. Nie znaczy to, że się poddali, wręcz przeciwnie. 

Wezwałem ubiegłego wieczoru do siebie Draco, by dowiedzieć się, dlaczego się spóźnił. Mówił, że nie chciał zostawiać matki samej tak długo, jak to możliwe. Rozmawiałem z nim o śmierci ojca, byłem mu to winien, zważywszy, że nie wpierałem go po skończonej wojnie, tylko ukryłem się przed całym światem. Tak, postąpiłem egoistycznie, ale mam nadzieję to naprawić, zarówno w stosunku do Pottera, jak i młodego Malfoya. Po śmierci Lucjusza, świat Narcyzy runął w gruzach. Draco mówił, że przed nim udaje twardą, uśmiecha się i spędzają dużo czasu razem; tak samo, jak w dzieciństwie. Jednak nocami słyszy, jak łka w poduszkę albo snuje się aż do świtu pustymi korytarzami Malfoy Manor. Mu samemu do śmierci ojca jest się ciężko ustosunkować. Z jednej strony, Lucjusz był przyczyną pasma nieszczęść i porażek w życiu Draco. Poza tym, jego ambicje i ślepe oddanie Czarnemu Panu prowadziły do wyniszczenia duszy mojego chrześniaka. Draco od urodzenia był raczej wrażliwym, delikatnym chłopcem. Od mrocznych ksiąg z klątwami, w dzieciństwie wolał podkradać matce tomy wierszy, zamiast ćwiczyć na pająkach niewybaczalne, malował palcem w piasku obrazy. Kiedy był młodszy nie przejawiał nawet śladu agresji; do czasu. Pamiętam, że gdy byłem z wizytą u Malfoyów, jakiś miesiąc po skończeniu przez Dracona dziesięciu lat, Lucjusz zaprowadził mnie do ciasnego pokoju, w którym aktualnie znajdował się chłopak. Na pierwszy rzut oka nic mu nie było; siedział przy biurku i przepisywał tekst zadany mu przez ojca. Jednak, gdy Lucjusz nas zostawił, poprosiłem go o zdjęcie koszuli i spodni. Początkowo spłoszył się, pytając za co chcę go ukarać, ale zrobił to, czego się od niego wymagało. Jego ciało pokrywały niewielkie siniaki, gdzieniegdzie jego skóra pokryta była bąblami po oparzeniu. Jak się okazało, dzień wcześniej mój przyjaciel, ćwiczył z nim uniki. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego - zazwyczaj rodzice uczą tego swoje dzieci przed pójściem do Hogwartu, bo defensywa jest wyjątkowo ważna dla czarodziejów, zwłaszcza na wojnie - jednak Lucjusz nie wykorzystywał do tego gumowych piłeczek a klątwy. Nie był dobrym ojcem, ale starał się. Chciał po prostu jak najlepiej przygotować Draco do późniejszego życia. 

Wróciłem do rzeczywistości, gdy wylądował przede mną pergamin. Odwróciłem głowę, by zobaczyć, kto już skończył i ośmielił się podejść, nim sam o to poprosiłem, a mój wzrok trafił na Pottera. 

― Profesorze ― powiedział cicho. ― Mógłby pan zerknąć, czy udzieliłem wyczerpującej odpowiedzi na ten punkt? ― Pochylił się tak, że nasze twarze znalazły się na tym samym poziomie. Wskazał coś na papierze, ale ja jak urzeczony śledziłem ruch jego języka, gdy zwilżał nim wargi. 

Bałem się mych pragnień. Były nieczyste i moralnie nieoprawne, więc odchrząknąłem zmieszany, a wzrok chłopaka momentalnie się na mnie skupił. 

Wystarczyło, bym pochylił się kilka cali, a moje usta nakryłyby jego i mógłbym całować i… 

― Nie! ― warknąłem, a on odskoczył na wyciągnięcie ręki. Zorientowawszy się, że powiedziałem to głośno, natychmiast poprawiłem się zmieniając ton. ― Potter, zostaw to już i siadaj na miejsce. W mojej klasie wszyscy mają równe szanse. Odkładać pióra ― zwróciłem się do ogółu. ― Accio. ― Przywołałem do siebie prace. ― Macie godzinę na uwarzenie wywaru żywej śmierci. Składniki są w kredensie, nie ma mowy o współpracy. ― Obserwowałem Pottera, jak ze spiętymi ramionami wraca na swoje miejsce, a Draco szepcze mu coś na ucho. To stawało się niepokojące. Wstałem z miejsca, łopocząc szatami - sztuczka, której niegdyś nauczył mnie mój mistrz. To właśnie jemu zawdzięczam miłość do eliksirów. Wyszedłem na zaplecze, rzucając jeszcze zaklęcie monitorujące na klasę. 

Oparłem głowę o gładki kamień, którym wyłożone były ściany. Co się ze mną działo? Nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło się, bym pożądał ucznia. Bym pożądał kogokolwiek. Owszem, na przestrzeni lat miałem kilku partnerów, ale były to jednonocne przygody; bez imion, bez spoufalania się, bez zobowiązań. Tylko seks, by choć przez chwilę zapomnieć o służbie dla Voldemorta i ciągłych morderstwach. Jednak to, co się działo ze mną teraz. To gorąco rozlewające się po moim ciele na jego widok. Jego słodki zapach, drażniący moje wrażliwe nozdrza… Czyżbym był na tyle żałosny, by przywiązywać się do pierwszej osoby, która okaże mi trochę uczucia? Beznadziejne. Powinienem wziąć się w garść i nie przekładać jawy na prawdziwe życie. Już dawno pogodziłem się z moją samotnością. Zresztą, to było moralnie niepoprawne, wiązanie się z osobą tak wiele lat młodszą, w dodatku uczniem. Wystarczy, że jestem cholernym zboczeńcem tylko myśląc o tym. Cóż… chyba będę musiał ukrócić nasze spotkania; chłopak jest zbyt uważnym obserwatorem, by w końcu nie zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Że coś jest ze mną nie tak. 

Usiadłem na taborecie i z wściekłością zacząłem ścierać róg jednorożca. Powinienem był nie przyjmować tej posady. Czy już wtedy wiedziałem, co się ze mną dzieje? Czy myliłem to dziwne uczucie, które mnie teraz wypełnia z poczuciem odpowiedzialności za tego chłopaka? Czy to się zaczęło już w zeszłym roku? Zbyt wiele pytań, na które odpowiedzi nie chciałem znać. Wiedziałem jedno: między nami nigdy do niczego nie dojdzie. 

Nagle przed oczami zrobiło mi się ciemno i poczułem dziwny ucisk, jak przy szybkiej zmianie ciśnienia. Zamrugałem kilkukrotnie i to uczucie przeszło, jednak strach we mnie narastał; nie była to już pierwszyzna, a nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzało mi się coś podobnego. 

** 

Następne pół godziny spędziłem przeklinając Czarnego Pana i Minerwę, która zabrała mi Lucjusza. Gdybym z nim porozmawiał o dręczących mnie myślach, szybko przemówiłby mi do rozsądku; był w tym niezastąpiony. 

Musiałem jednak opuścić moją bezpieczną kryjówkę, odebrać gotowe eliksiry od tych durni i powiedzieć im, jakie oceny otrzymali za wczorajsze próby. Nie były one zbyt kolorowe, więc myślę, że wpłynie to korzystnie na mój nastrój. Miło jest wiedzieć, że w tym pokoleniu nie znajdzie się nikt, kto zaszkodzi mojej pozycji Mistrza Eliksirów. Może jedna osoba byłaby w stanie, jednak była zbyt głupia, by zauważyć możliwość, która przeszła jej obok nosa. 

Poprawiłem szatę i z groźną miną opuściłem zaplecze. Uczniowie siedzieli na swoich miejscach, fiolki stały w skrzynce na biurku, a uważne spojrzenia śledziły każdy mój ruch. 

― Oceniłem wasze wczorajsze eliksiry i muszę przyznać, że zaczynam wątpić w sens waszego przychodzenia tutaj, skoro nic nie zostaje w tych waszych pustych makówkach. Potter i Malfoy, otrzymaliście wybitne, wasze mikstury trafiły już do pani Pomfrey. Oczywiście poszliście po najmniejszej linii oporu, biorąc się za eliksiry lecznicze, ale nie miałem co do tego wcześniej żadnych restrykcji, mój błąd. Zabini, masz Zadowalającego, reszta Trolle. Doprawdy, kto by pomyślał, że w czasie, gdy najbardziej powinno wam zależeć na dobrych stopniach i wiedzy, postanowicie zamienić się na mózgi z gnomami. ― Właśnie uświadomiłem sobie, że miałem sprawdzić ich wypracowania, trudno, po prostu więcej im zadam. ― Na jutro macie napisać półtorej stopy pergaminu na temat wybranego eliksiru leczniczego na poziomie siódmej klasy. Nie chcę widzieć referatów na temat mikstur przeciwbólowych czy przeciwkrwotocznych. Oprócz tego nauczycie się na pamięć instrukcji ważenia Veritaserum, przez najbliższe zajęcia to nim będziemy się zajmować. Rozejść się. 

Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za ostatnim uczniem, przypomniałem sobie, że miałem przeprowadzić sobie krótką pogawędkę z Weasleyem. Z westchnieniem ruszyłem ku wyjściu. O ile się nie myliłem, powinien mieć teraz obronę przed czarną magią dla tej nieudolnej grupy, więc złapię go na trzecim piętrze. 

*

Niecodziennym zjawiskiem był Mistrz Eliksirów, wspinający się po schodach, bynajmniej nie po to, by rozdawać szlabany tym, którzy po nich zbiegali. Weasleya dopadłem dopiero, gdy schodził, najwyraźniej z wieży Gryfonów, z torbą pełną książek na następne zajęcia. 

― Weasley, chodź tutaj. ― Podszedł, patrząc wszędzie, byle nie na mnie. Skrzyżowałem ręce. ― Miałeś stawić się wczoraj na szlabanie u Filcha, zgadza się? 

― Owszem, miałem. ― Spojrzał na mnie wyzywająco, łapiąc się pod boki. 

― Więc dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś? ― warknąłem. Na usta cisnęło mi się: dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru, ale zdecydowałem się jeszcze poczekać. 

― Źle się czułem. ― Kłamał. 

― I dlatego też nie odrobiłeś pracy domowej? 

― Zgadza się. ― Powietrze przede mną zafalowało, zupełnie jak w wyjątkowo gorący dzień. Mrugnąłem, a po chwili otaczała mnie już tylko ciemność. ― Profesorze? 

― Weasley, skończ już. Jeżeli nie chcesz, bym wyciągnął konsekwencje za twoją wczorajszą nieobecność, przyprowadź mi tutaj Pottera. Natychmiast. 

― Zaraz wracam, profesorze. ― Ostatnie słowo zabrzmiało kąśliwie, jednak się tym nie przejąłem. Spróbowałem skupić wzrok na przestrzeni przede mną. Najwyraźniej z moimi tęczówkami było wszystko w porządku, skoro Weasley nie powiedział na ten temat ani słowa. Odliczałem długie sekundy. Co się ze mną działo? 

Po dwóch minutach usłyszałem łomot na schodach i szybki oddech. Ktoś złapał mnie za ramię; momentalnie zesztywniałem. Dotyk zniknął. 

― Słucham, profesorze. Zrobiłem coś nie tak? Mam teraz zajęcia i… ― Zaatakowałem jego umysł tak szybko, że nie miał szansy się przede mną obronić. Pokazałem mu moje najświeższe wspomnienia. Głosy i ciemność. Ciemność. Wszechobecna ciemność. _Zaprowadź mnie do moich komnat. Proszę._ Nagle poczułem, że się do mnie przybliżył, nasłuchiwałem, jednak dźwięki wcale się nie wyostrzyły. Otarł się o mnie, a jego gorący oddech owionął mi ucho. ― Możesz użyć na mnie legilimencji? Będę patrzył na stopnie i jakoś przeprawimy się przez te piętra. Normalnie wziąłbym cię po prostu pod rękę, ale uczniowie jeszcze nie poszli na zajęcia. 

― Rozumiem. ― Tym razem jego umysł stał dla mnie otworem. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie próbowałem patrzeć oczami mojej ofiary, jednak szybko przyzwyczaiłem się do tej myśli i odpowiednio ukierunkowałem moja magię. Musiałem przecież się poruszać, równocześnie utrzymując połączenie między naszymi jaźniami, co nie było tak proste w praktyce. Na spróbowanie poruszyłem nogą i oczami Pottera wydarzyło się to może sekundę później. Nieźle, takim sposobem powinniśmy dotrzeć do moich komnat dość szybko. Jeżeli mój stan utrzyma się, będę zmuszony poinformować Minerwę, że nie poprowadzę dzisiaj zajęć z drugoklasistami. 

Wbrew moim oczekiwaniom, zejście po schodach okazało się znacznie trudniejsze; po pierwsze nieważne, że chodziłem nimi niezliczoną ilość razy, nagle stopnie stały się szersze i nie mogłem trafić stopą przy pierwszym podejściu. Ogólnie, wszystkie odległości się zwiększyły - poręcze oddaliły, okazały się mniej solidne, niż mi się wcześniej wydawało. Nie panikowałem, nie było ku temu powodu. Zrobię sobie jakiś eliksir i wszystko będzie jak dawniej. Po prostu czeka mnie wizyta w Mungo, w celu diagnozy, co było tego przyczyną. 

Kiedy już stanąłem pewnie w przejściu prowadzącym do Wielkiej Sali i lochów, odwróciłem się w stronę, miejsca gdzie prawdopodobnie stał Potter. 

― Dziękuję za pomoc. Myślę, że dalej sam dam radę… ― Łżesz Severusie. Dobrze wiesz, że sobie nie poradzisz. Muszę przezwyciężyć swoją dumę i dać się poprowadzić, a potem pozbyć się tego dzieciaka z mojego życia najszybciej, jak się da. Chociaż kogo ja próbuję oszukać, póki co jest on moimi jedynymi oczami…i nie zaryzykuję jego smutnego wzroku, zawodu w jego oczach, poczucia odrzucenia i… 

― Nie, Severusie. Teraz ja się tobą opiekuję, tak jak ty robiłeś to ze mną przez te wszystkie lata. Proszę, zaufaj mi ― mówiąc to, podszedł do mnie powoli, co mogłem wywnioskować z echa jego kroków i złapał mnie pod ramię. Idąc z Potterem korytarzem, stawiając małe kroczki i wpatrując się w ślepą dal, czułem się nie tylko jak ślepiec, ale i paralityk. Trzymałem nerwy na wodzy, wmawiając sobie, że to minie. Chociaż przez chwilę, musiałem w to wierzyć. Nie ma żadnego powodu bym… 

_Słyszę pisk, a ciśnienie napiera na mój umysł; w następnej chwili czuję silne uderzenie i krzyk. Wpadam na jakieś ciało, mrugam, ale wciąż nic nie widzę…_

Nie, to niemożliwe… Przecież klątwa oślepiająca zadziałała, straciłem wzrok na kilka minut i potem było już dobrze, więc to nie może być to. 

Zrobiłem jeszcze kilka kroków, gdy zderzyłem się z czymś i poczułem silny ból w barku. 

― Przepraszam! Staraj się iść prosto, dobrze? Nie wiedziałem, że odejdziesz i… ― Puścił mnie, a ja momentalnie się zatrzymałem. Odwróciłem głowę raz w jedną, raz w drugą stronę, nasłuchując, czy nie zbliża się żaden uczeń, jednak jedynym, co słyszałem był szybki oddech Pottera. Nagle jego ręce objęły mnie w pasie, przyciągając blisko do siebie. ― Dobrze, teraz idź przed siebie. Domyślam się, że to będzie bardzo trudne, ale rób duże kroki, żebym w Ciebie nie wszedł, dobrze? ― W tej chwili dziękowałem Merlionowi, że czerwienienie się jest mi obce, bo moje myśli obrały zdecydowanie zły kurs, gdy Potter wspomniał o wchodzeniu w kogoś. Szarpnąłem do przodu, robiąc duży krok. Nie, nie chciałem wcale być złośliwy, ale dziką satysfakcję sprawiło mi poczucie jego ciała obijającego się o moje plecy. Cóż…wziąłem go z zaskoczenia. Słyszałem swój oddech, był płaski i nierówny. Próbowałem odgonić czarne myśli, jednak z każdą kolejną sekundą, z każdym kolejnym mrugnięciem, po którym świat wciąż pozostawał dla mnie niewidoczny, panika narastała. Teraz, gdy miałem stracić możliwość ważenia, świat przestawał dla mnie istnieć. Cel mojego istnienia został mi odebrany, wydarty z zaciśniętych pięści. 

Miałem już zrobić kolejny krok, gdy Potter delikatnie, acz stanowczo zatrzymał mnie w miejscu. 

― Jesteśmy już przed twoimi komnatami, nie znam hasła… 

― _Berdosa_ ― powiedziałem bez zastanowienia. Najwyżej później je zmienię. Wyciągnąłem rękę przed siebie i pochyliłem się nieco do przodu, aż poczułem gładkie drewno pod moimi palcami. Pchnąłem. 

― Berdosa? ― powtórzył Potter, prowadząc mnie, jak zgaduję, do kanapy. 

― Grzech, panie Potter. Grzech. 

― Nie nazywaj mnie tak ― żachnął się. Przesunął dłonie na moje biodra i zwiększył nacisk na prawą stronę; podążyłem za jego ciałem, obracając się. Potem puścił mnie, a jego ręce znalazły się na moich ramionach. ― Usiądź, tylko ostrożnie. ― Jakbym miał zamiar robić z siebie jeszcze większe pośmiewisko. Opadłem na siedzenie i oparłem głowę o zagłówek. Zakryłem twarz dłońmi, biorąc głębokie wdechy. Panika narastała we mnie i jedyne czego pragnąłem, to zostać sam. 

― Dziękuję za pomoc, Harry. ― Starałem się, by mój głos zabrzmiał jak najspokojniej. ― Teraz idź na lekcje. Poradzę sobie. 

― Nie mam dzisiaj nic ważnego, mogę zostać. ― Jego głos był opanowany, ciekawiło mnie, jaki chaos panował teraz w jego myślach. 

― Powiedziałem, że masz iść. To nie była prośba. ― Tak, wrócił Snape - znienawidzony przez wszystkich postrach Hogwartu. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że to zadziała na tego chłopaka. Neville zdążyłby zapewne już zadekować się w biurze dyrektorki, z Potterem na pewno nie będę miał tyle szczęścia. 

― Chcę zostać. Powinienem… 

― Powinieneś iść. Nie potrzebuję cię, Potter. Jestem samowystarczalny, jeszcze tego nie zrozumiałeś? Wynoś się! ― O tak, niech cię znienawidzi. Może przynajmniej przestanie robić te wszystkie rzeczy, które napędzają twoje zbereźnych myśli… Podniosłem głowę i spiorunowałem go wzrokiem; jeśli w ogóle jeszcze tu stał, zapewne patrzył na mnie, a ja mogłem sterować swoimi gałkami ocznymi. Cóż, przynajmniej w moich myślach, posłałem mu naprawdę nieprzyjemne spojrzenie. 

― Ja… ― I wtedy uderzyła mnie pewna absurdalna myśl. 

― Potter, to zaklęcie, którym dostałem, gdy zmaterializowałem się przed Czarnym Panem. Rzuciłeś je w wężomowie? 

Usłyszałem tylko szybko wciągane powietrze, uścisk na ramionach zelżał, a już po chwili w mojej głowie dudniło jedynie echo oddalających się kroków i zatrzaskujących się drzwi. 

Pochyliłem się do przodu, ostrożnie macając w przestrzeni na wysokości, gdzie powinien znajdować się stolik i szklanka, którą, o ile mnie pamięć nie myliła, zostawiłem tam rano, przed wyjściem na zajęcia. Kiedy w końcu moje palce zacisnęły się na gładkim szkle, uniosłem dłoń do góry. 

― Proszę państwa, pan Harry Potter pozbawił wzroku Severusa Snape’a. ― Odczekałem moment. ― I teraz kurtyna opada. ― Rozluźniłem uścisk i zaśmiałem się, gdy delikatne szkło rozprysło się na podłodze.

**Część druga**

Biegłem pustym, szpitalnym korytarzem, wypatrując pomarańczowych drzwi, prowadzących do gabinetu Faifhechilde’a, lekarza, który odpowiadał za przywróceniu mi czucia w dłoni. Był on jednym z najlepszych specjalistów i miałem nadzieję, że zechce pomóc mi z przypadkiem Severusa. Na pewno istniał jakiś sposób, by przywrócić mu wzrok. Ludzie nie tracą go z dnia na dzień, to jest po prostu niemożliwe. Zatrzymałem się przed kolorowym wejściem i zamknąłem na moment oczy. Zalały mnie wspomnienia wszechogarniającego bólu, który trawił moje ciało tamtej nocy. Severus był jednak ważniejszy niż moje lęki i złe wspomnienia; pchnąłem drzwi.

― Harry? Co tu robisz? ― Magomedyk spojrzał na mnie z przestrachem. Jego wzrok momentalnie przesunął się na moją dłoń. 

― Potrzebuję pomocy. ― Podszedłem do jego biurka. ― Nie dla mnie ― dodałem. 

― Więc dla kogo? 

― Póki co to nieistotne. ― Westchnąłem. ― Przyjmijmy sytuację, że ktoś zostaje trafiony zaklęciem, które pozbawia wzroku na krótki czas. Jest ono jednak rzucone w wężomowie i ślepota wraca. 

― Czym różni się zaklęcie rzucone w wężomowie od zwykłego? 

― Accio książka ― wysyczałem. Nie wyciągnąłem różdżki, chcąc osłabić moc zaklęcia. Każdy czarodziej może używać bezróżdżkowej magii, chociaż na ogół nie mówi się o tym głośno - zaklęcie bez wspomagacza, jakim jest rdzeń różdżki ma w przybliżeniu czterokrotnie mniejszą moc. Nagle usłyszałem huk i drzwi zatrzęsły się pod gradem uderzeń. Wszystkie pozycje zdobiące regały w gabinecie upadły u mych stóp. Przy każdym kolejnym uderzeniu w drzwi, czekałem, aż w końcu ulegną, a pomieszczenie utonie w woluminach. 

Rozległ się huk i blisko setki ksiąg zwaliło się przede mną. Spojrzałem za siebie na mężczyznę i uśmiechnąłem się. 

― Finite Incantatem ― zakończyłem w języku węży; wszystkie książki wróciły na swoje miejsca. 

― Rozumiem, że klątwa oślepiająca została rzucona przy użyciu różdżki? ― Skinąłem głową. Mężczyzna potarł czoło. ― Wiesz, dziwię się, że nie wysadziło temu komuś gałek ocznych. 

Zbyłem jego uwagę. 

― Jak myślisz, można przywrócić tej osobie wzrok? 

― Ciężko powiedzieć. Zależy co uległo uszkodzeniu. Generalnie wszystkie operacje związane z przywracaniem wzroku są dość ryzykowne i ciężkie do przeprowadzenia. Może pięć procent z nich odnosi sukces. Ostatnimi czasy przykłada się wiele uwagi do rozwinięcia możliwości leczenia schorzeń takich jak jaskra czy neuropatia nerwu wzrokowego. Korzystając z postępów technicznych mugoli udało nam się odtworzyć fragment nerwu w części wewnątrzgałkowej, co dotychczas było niemożliwe. 

― Mogę panu zaufać? ― Spojrzałem na niego z nadzieją. 

― Obowiązuje mnie tajemnica lekarska. Zresztą, czy o twojej ręce ktoś się dowiedział? 

― Chodźmy więc ― powiedziałem podchodząc do drzwi. 

― Nie chciałbyś przed powrotem odwiedzić swojej przyjaciółki? ― zapytał cicho, zbierając do torby kilka dziwnie wyglądających przedmiotów. 

― To nie może czekać ―mruknąłem, czując się podle. Mogłem opuścić zamek tylko dlatego, że McGonagall uwierzyła mi, iż idę spotkać się z Hermioną. 

― Rozumiem. 

** 

Pchnąłem drzwi do komnat Severusa, wcześniej szepcząc hasło tak cicho, by nie usłyszał go magomedyk. Ku mojej radości drzwi otworzyły się - hasło wciąż pozostawało to samo. 

― Severusie? ― mówiłem głośno, by mężczyzna mnie usłyszał. Rozejrzałem się i zauważyłem go śpiącego na kanapie. Zrobiło mi się ciepło na sercu. Pokazałem mojemu towarzyszowi, by poczekał przy drzwiach, a sam podszedłem po cichu do śpiącego. Przycupnąłem na brzegu kanapy i delikatnie potrząsnąłem go za ramię. ― Severusie, to ja. To ja, Harry. 

Zamrugał i odwrócił głowę w moim kierunku. Przez krótką chwilę myślałem, że mnie zobaczył, że jego wzrok powrócił, ale on zmarszczył brwi i zamrugał ponownie. Następnie przetarł powieki dłońmi i powtórzył czynność. 

― Ach. ― Było wszystkim, co poinformowało mnie o tym, że najwyraźniej przez chwilę myślał, że to był tylko zły sen. 

― Severusie, nie jestem tu sam ― zacząłem, a jego dłoń złapała mnie za kołnierz koszuli. Mocno pociągnął, moje usta znalazły się zaledwie kilka cali przed jego. 

― Jak śmiałeś tu kogoś sprowadzać?! Chcesz sobie ze mnie zak… ― Cisnąłem w niego wspomnieniem przedstawiającym obraz magomedyka. ― Ach. 

― Jest dobry. Naprawdę dobry. Pomoże nam ― wyszeptałem. Nie odsunąłem się, a on w końcu przypomniał sobie, że mnie poddusza i puścił moją koszulę. Magomedyk odchrząknął i Severus zaraz odwrócił głowę w kierunku, z którego dobiegł go dźwięk.

― Nazywam się Fred Faifhechilde, leczyłem już Harry’ego, więc może mi pan zaufać, panie Snape. 

― Dzień dobry ― odparł Severus. 

― Zgodzisz się pójść, by zrobić kilka prześwietleń? ― zapytałem. 

― Są one niezbędne do zdiagnozowania strefy, która uległa uszkodzeniu. Nie chcę dawać panu zbyt wielkiej nadziei, ale możliwe, że uda się przywrócić choć część wzroku. 

― Nie mam na nic nadziei. ― Poczułem, jak naciska na mój umysł i lekko pochyla się do przodu. Wpuściłem go i spojrzałem w stronę drzwi. Wstał. ― Potter. ― Zaraz znalazłem się koło niego, a on wziął mnie pod ramię. 

**

Severus z zainteresowaniem przeglądał moje wspomnienia dotyczące sprzętu, który zostanie użyty do badań. Kilka minut temu dostał krople, które zwiększyły jego źrenice.

― Harry ― Faifhechilde skinął na mnie, a ja podprowadziłem Severusa do krzesła i pomogłem mu się na nim usadowić. Patrzył na wprost, zaciskając wargi. Mam nadzieję, że nie czuł się upokorzony, bo jeśli tak, najbliższe dni nie będą należały do najprzyjemniejszych. Starałem się jak mogłem, by dodawać mu otuchy; stanąłem za nim i otworzyłem umysł, by mógł odnaleźć się w sytuacji. 

― Generalnie w przypadku osób niewidomych badanie, które chcę wykonać jest trudniejsze dla mugoli. Często osoby pozbawione zmysłu wzroku nie panują nad ruchem gałki ocznej, przez co nie potrafią utrzymać jej w jednej pozycji, co jest potrzebne do badań. W pana przypadku jest to jeszcze nie zaawansowane stadium ślepoty, zważając na to, że trwa zaledwie kilka godzin i doskonale pamięta pan, jak to jest widzieć. Dodatkowo nasze wzierniki zaopatrzone są w bardziej skomplikowaną sieć filtrów i okularów, a w razie konieczności możemy użyć czaru, by utrzymać oko w jednej pozycji. Dobrze więc…  
Panie Snape, niech pan lekko pochyli głowę, aż pana broda napotka opór. ― Widziałem moment, w którym się zawahał, jednak zrobił tak, jak mu kazano. Teraz jego oczy znalazły się na wysokości okularu. ― Ciśnienie dna oka nieco zwiększone, ale nie przekracza normy. ― Odepchnął się i przesunął do kolejnego wehikułu. Pomogłem Severusowi wstać, po czym do niego dołączyliśmy. Mężczyzna ponownie usadowił się na taborecie i oparł brodę o podpórkę. ― Dobrze, teraz niech pan patrzy w dal i nie porusza głową. Najmniejszy ruch będzie fatalny w skutkach. ― Zamilkł na chwilę, a ja przyglądałem się jak poruszał pokrętłami i marszczył brwi. ― Ciałko szkliste w normie… naczynie krwionośne bez widocznych zmian, a… ― Odsunął głowę i przetarł oczy, po czym ponownie pochylił się nad obrazem. ― Nie… to niemożliwe. Chyba mamy szczęście panie Snape ― wymamrotał, dokładnie przyglądając się wynikom. 

― Co mu jest? ― Nie potrafiłem powstrzymać pytania. Czyżby Severus mógł odzyskać wzrok?

― Doszło do odwarstwienia siatkówki, co stało się powodem ślepoty. Dodatkowo widzę ubytki na plamce, których konsekwencji nie dowiemy się, dopóki nie przeprowadzimy zabiegu, który przywróci siatkówkę na jej miejsce. ― Mężczyzna odepchnął się i wyjechał na krześle na środek pomieszczenia. Rozejrzał się, a jego wzrok spoczął na modelu oka. Przywołał go zaklęciem. ― Jeżeli spojrzysz tutaj ― mówił do mnie, wskazując jakiś jasny element. ― Siatkówka to błona znajdująca się wewnątrz gałki ocznej na jej tylnej powierzchni. Służy ona do odbierania bodźców wzrokowych. Składa się ona z kilku warstw komórek nerwowych, które łączą się z mózgiem nerwem wzrokowym. Gdyby to on uległ zniszczeniu, pan Snape do końca życia pozostałby ślepym. Chociaż bardziej rozwinięta dzięki magii, nasza medycyna wciąż nie potrafi odtwarzać nerwów. Owszem prowadzone są co roku badania pod tym kierunkiem, jednak wyniki nie są satysfakcjonujące. Na siatkówce powstaje obraz rzeczywisty, pomniejszony i odwrócony. Teraz to, co nas interesuje. Bezpośrednio pod siatkówką znajduje się naczyniówka. To właśnie od niej odwarstwiła się siatkówka, w wyniku czego pan Snape oślepł. Gdyby był pan w tej chwili mugolem, przywrócenie wzroku mogłoby okazać się niemożliwe. Owszem, znam przypadki, gdy się to udało, ale jest ich niewiele. ― Zamyślił się. ― Aktualnie na palcach jednej ręki mogę zliczyć przypadki, gdy osoby, które utraciły wzrok na wskutek rozdzielenia siatkówki, po operacji go odzyskały. W naszym świecie, choć też nie są to zawsze sukcesywne zabiegi, jednak w większości przypadków odnosimy pełen sukces. 

― Jak wiele? ― zapytałem. 

― W ciągu tylko tego roku, zdołaliśmy pomóc sześciu osobom na dziewięć, z czego jedna odzyskała wzrok nawet w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach. Nie potrafię określić na ten moment, na ile operacja pomoże w pana przypadku, zwłaszcza, że mamy do czynienia również z ubytkiem na plamce. Najchętniej zoperowałbym pana już teraz, jednak jest to mimo wszystko za szybko. Owszem, przy tego rodzaju schorzeniu czas gra ważną rolę, ale musimy pozwolić na ewentualne zmiany, które mogły po prostu jeszcze nie zajść, ale aktywuje je zaklęcie. Głupotą byłoby zoperować jedno, jeśli zaraz miałby pan nowe dolegliwości. Umówmy się, że za tydzień zaplanuję zabieg, w razie jakichkolwiek zmian, zarówno na lepsze jak i na gorsze proszę wysłać sowę, bądź przysłać Harry’ego. Teraz proponowałbym dużo wypoczywać. ― Uśmiechnął się. ― Dobrze, to jeszcze tylko kilka badań, bym mógł upewnić się w diagnozie oraz pobrać wszystkie niezbędne do zabiegu dane.

0707070

Harry posadził mnie na kanapie, przytrzymując o sekundę za długo swoją rękę na moim biodrze. Poducha ugięła się, gdy usiadł obok mnie i westchnął. Odwróciłem głowę w jego kierunku, wiedząc, że nie będę mógł go zobaczyć, jego miny, wyrazu jego oczu. Dawniej wystarczyło, że go chwilę obserwowałem, a potrafiłem stwierdzić, czy jest wściekły, zraniony, czy może właśnie doszedł do czegoś wielkiego, ale chce powiedzieć o tym później.  
Z uwagą śledząc go znad kociołka zauważyłem, kiedy jego stosunek do mnie się zmienił; to zachęciło mnie do stawiania przed nim wyzwań. Szybko odkryłem, że łączy nas nie tylko równie beznadziejne dzieciństwo, ale pasja i zaciętość, gdy dostrzeżemy coś, o co warto walczyć. Gdzieś w połowie zeszłego semestru Albus zapytał mnie, co spowodowało, że odrzuciłem na bok moje uprzedzenia i niechęć do chłopaka. Kiedy posłałem mu chmurne spojrzenie, jedynie poklepał mnie po plecach, oferując herbatę i z wszechwiedzącym uśmiechem rozsiadł się w fotelu, ponawiając pytanie. Opowiedziałem mu o sile tego dzieciaka i tym, jak na każdych zajęciach zaskakuje mnie bezbłędnymi odpowiedziami, a ja poczułem się w obowiązku rzucać mu kłody pod nogi. Mówiłem o tym, że imponował mi swoją postawą. Nawet się nie zająknąłem o tym, jak błyszczały jego oczy, gdy przenosił spojrzenie na mnie, jak kurczowo zaciskał palce na ławce, gdy zadowolony z siebie odpowiadał na moje wnikliwe pytania. Zapomniałem dodać również o jego szerokim uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego ustach na jednym ze szlabanów, które zarobił dlatego, że na zajęciach Minerwy czytał księgę o eliksirach. Błędnie uznała, że wizyta w lochach ostudzi jego zapał.

Moje myśli przerwał ulotny ciężar na ramieniu. 

― Słucham? ― Zmarszczyłem brwi. 

― Uda nam się. Wierzę w to ― powiedział, a ja chciałem mu wierzyć. Pozostać w świecie mroku, świecie bez eliksirów, książek i samodzielności? Być uzależnionym od osoby trzeciej? Nigdy. 

― Oby twoja wiara wystarczyła. Póki co nie wiem, co zrobić z czasem pozostałym do operacji. Jutro z samego rana mam zajęcia z pierwszakami, a zaraz potem twoją grupę ― wymamrotałem, zaciskając palce na nadgarstku lewej ręki. 

― Mogę być twoim asystentem. ― Chłopak powiedział to tak cicho, że w pierwszej chwili myślałam, że się przesłyszałam. Słyszałem, że się denerwuje; kręci się w miejscu, pstrykając palcami. 

― Nie sądzę, byś wiedział z czym to się wiąże. Zresztą i tak zrezygnowałeś z potrzebnych do tego przedmiotów. Musiałbyś kontynuować opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami. No i tak naprawdę to zamyka ci drogę na przyszłość. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że asystent bierze się w przypadku, gdy zamierza się uczyć danego przedmiotu i od tego nie ma już odwrotu. 

― Wiem. Czytałem o tym. Miałem na to trochę czasu w wakacje. Mimo wszystko. 

Zaśmiałem się szorstko, prostując na swoim miejscu. To brzmiało tak absurdalnie, że miałem ochotę schować się w sypialni i przeczekać ten zły czas. Powinienem zwyczajnie zgłosić Minerwie mój problem, a ona znalazłaby uczniom jakieś zastępstwo. Nie pozwoliła mi na to moja beznadziejna duma, która prawie dwadzieścia lat temu pchnęła mnie w objęcia mordu, gdy trzęsąc się ze strachu przechodziłem pasowanie na śmierciożerców. Jednak czy mogłem przyjąć pomoc w takiej formie? Już i tak chłopak zrobił dla mnie wiele, przede wszystkim odgonił samotność od lat czającą się pod moim łóżkiem; nie mogę zgodzić się jeszcze na to, by każdą swoją wolną chwilę poświęcał mi i eliksirom. 

― To jest to, co myślę, że mogę robić. Lubię ludzi, potrzebuję spędzać z nimi dużo czasu. Mógłbym uczyć ― powiedział z uśmiechem. ― Wcześniej myślałem o obronie, ale teraz wiem, że chcę odgrodzić się od wszelkich mrocznych klątw. Może gdyby nie ta wojna… 

Tak bardzo chciałbym go teraz zobaczyć, że to aż boli. W co się ubrał, jaki miał wyraz twarzy; wnioskując po brzmieniu jego głosu nieco się rozmarzył. Przerażała mnie ta wszechobecna czerń, starałem się o niej nie myśleć. Istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że chociaż częściowo odzyskam wzrok. Będę się martwił, jeśli do tego nie dojdzie. 

― Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie mówiłeś. Naprawdę chcesz spędzić najbliższe lata ucząc się u mego boku? 

Jeśli potwierdzi, utonę. Złapie mnie w swoją sieć i zapewne za szybko nie wypuści, a gdy to się stanie, będę cierpiał. Nie powinienem był do tego dopuścić; dlaczego bycie człowiekiem było takie trudne, dlaczego nie potrafiłem, jak dawniej… nie czuć? Ku mojemu rozczarowaniu przyjemne ciepło wydzielane przez jego ciało zniknęło, a on sam najwyraźniej wstał z kanapy. Poczułem, jak moje serce zwolniło, a napięte w oczekiwaniu mięśnie rozluźniły się. Kiedy stałem się takim głupcem? 

― Oczywiście, że nie. ― Jego słowa spadły na mnie niczym lawina pojedynczych, krótkich ciosów. Zamknąłem oczy i wcisnąłem się głębiej w kanapę. Musiałem mu powiedzieć, by sobie poszedł. Najlepiej niech nie wraca. To takie upokarzające. Czy był w stanie wyczytać zawód z mojej twarzy? Podejmując szybką decyzję, odepchnąłem się, by wstać. Moja sypialnia była blisko, jeśli pójdę na lewo, powinienem trafić na drzwi, a wtedy będę mógł zostać sam. Nim jednak moje palce puściły gładki materiał, coś, a raczej ktoś złapał je i przycisnął do poduchy. Próbowałem wyrwać się szarpnięciem, ale gorący oddech owionął moją szyję, obcy ciężar nacisnął na moje ciało. Nie wiedziałem co się działo, a raczej tak właśnie sobie wmawiam. Nie pozwoliłem, by mój mózg wydał oczywisty wniosek w obawie przed zawodem. Nie potrafiłem się poruszyć, gdy ciepła dłoń gładziła mój policzek. Druga w tym czasie uwalniła moją rękę; ja jednak wciąż trwałem w bezruchu. 

― Dotknij mnie.

Ten szept był wszystkim czego potrzebowałem. Uniosłem drżącą dłoń i przesunąłem ją najprawdopodobniej po jego piersi, aż w końcu poczułem gładką skórę jego szyi. Nie poprzestałem na tym i już po chwili moje palce gładziły jego policzek, obrysowywały wargi i wplatały się we włosy. Chłopak usiadł w rozkroku na moich kolanach, jednak to mi nie wystarczyło. Złapałem go obiema dłońmi za biodra i przyciągnąłem bliżej, aż poczułem jego erekcję. Musiał siedzieć nieco odchylony, bo jego ciało nie przyciskało się do mojego. Wypuściłem ze świstem powietrze, a on najwyraźniej dobrze wiedział, co spowodowało tę nagłą reakcję z mojej strony, bo decydował dręczyć mnie dłużej, wiercąc się na moich nogach. Rozchyliłem wargi, by coś powiedzieć, a wtedy on pochylił się, nasze ciała się zetknęły, a jego wilgotne usta dotknęły mojego policzka. Trwało to dosłownie chwilę, nim przeniósł je niżej, torując sobie drogę po mojej żuchwie, aż w końcu nieśmiało dotknął moich warg. Moje pragnienie było zbyt wielkie i przerwałem jego słodką grę. Już moja w tym głowa, by z czasem nauczyć go, jak błaga się o pocałunki. Wziąłem jego wargę między moje i lekko possałem. Harry wiercił się, a jego dłonie błądziły po moich ramionach. Kołysaliśmy się w rytm pocałunków, aż straciłem dech. Wówczas oderwałem się od niego, ale ten niecierpliwy chłopak nie chciał czekać. Obrysował językiem moje usta, a ja czekałem na jego kolejny ruch.

040404

Pociągnąłem go za kołnierzyk koszuli.

― Chodźmy do sypialni ― wyszeptałem mu na ucho, po czym złożyłem pocałunki wzdłuż jego żuchwy. Nie wiedziałem co sprawiło, że zrobiłem się taki śmiały, ale gdybym miał czekać, aż on wykona jakiś krok, myślałem, że zdążyłbym znaleźć się w trumnie. Już jakiś czas temu widziałem w jego oczach, że chciał tego równie mocno co ja. Nie był w stanie ukryć przede mną tych płomiennych spojrzeń, które rzucał mi, gdy myślał, że nie patrzę. ― Proszę ― dodałem, a on ustąpił. Złapałem go za rękę i pomogłem wstać. Jego koszula była częściowo już rozpięta i mogłem dostrzec ciemne włoski na bladej skórze. Starałem się utrzymać moje zdradliwe pożądanie na wodzy, dopóki nie znaleźliśmy się w łóżku. Przed łożem Severusa leżał puchaty, brązowy dywan. Najwyraźniej czuł się pewny siebie, bo popchnął mnie na łóżko. Opadłem posłusznie, patrząc na niego płomiennym wzrokiem. Jego palce zręcznie rozpięły pozostałe guziki koszuli, zdejmował buty. Wydawało mi się to dobrym pomysłem i zaparłem się jedną stopą o tył buta drugiej, by pozbyć się obuwia. Kiedy uniosłem ręce do zapięcia mojej karmazynowej koszuli, Severus przysiadł obok mnie i złapał mnie za dłoń. 

― Ja to zrobię ― wymruczał a jego długie palce sunęły w dół mojej grdyki, aż dotarły do pierwszego guzika. Miałem ten komfort, że mogłem go widzieć, każdy jego ruch. Pieścił każdy kolejny skrawek mojego odsłoniętego ciała. Jak przez mgłę uświadomiłem sobie, że jeszcze chwila i doszedłby do sutków. Mrugnałęm i zauważyłem, że całą ścianę prostopadłą do drzwi zajmowało lustro. Mogłem zrobić dla niego chociaż tyle. Otworzyłem dla niego swój umysł i pchnąłem w jego stronę obraz nas dwóch, jego dłoni wprawnie pokonujących kolejne zapięcia, jego ust sunących po mojej piersi, moich dłoni gładzących jego poznaczone bliznami plecy, a co najważniejsze, moje pełne pożądania spojrzenie i delikatny uśmiech. Niech wie, niech ma świadomość, że pragnę go tak bardzo, że to aż boli. ― Och ― sapnął, przesuwając się tak, by na mnie leżeć. ― Więcej, potrzebuję więcej ― warknął, po czym wziął między zęby mój sutek. Wygiąłem ciało ku niemu; chciałem patrzeć na niego, jednak ważniejsze dla mnie było to, by to on czuł się dobrze. Posłusznie odwróciłem głowę i wpatrzyłem się w zdradziecką taflę lustra, odzwierciedlającą każdą emocję malującą się na mojej twarzy. Gdy ssał mój sutek, zaskomlałem cicho i poczułem, że część niego jest we mnie. Czułem jego emocje, upajał się widokiem moich rozchylonych warg i palców wbijających się w jego ramię. Chciałem odwdzięczyć mu się tym samym, chciałem widzieć go z rozrzuconymi na pościeli włosami i zaróżowionymi policzkami. Kiedy jednak próbowałem wstać, z jego gardła wyrwało się zniecierpliwione warknięcie. ― Tak długo na ciebie czekałem. ― Jego słowa wywołały dreszcze na całym moim ciele. Szarpnięciem rozprawił się z ostatnimi guzikami, a następnie odrzucił kawałki materiału na bok. 

― Pocałuj mnie, Severusie ― wyszeptałem, a on zamarł. Uniósł głowę, jakby mógł na mnie spojrzeć i wspiął się po mojej piersi. Nachylił się; nasze usta dzieliły może dwa cale. 

― Dlaczego miałbym cię słuchać?

**2.**

― Dlaczego miałbym cię słuchać? ― Pocałunek spadł na kącik moich ust, kolejny na policzek. ― Dlatego, że chcesz? ― Zamknąłem oczy, czując jego język, zwilżający moje suche od pragnienia wargi. Rozchyliłem je, by zatrzymać go jak najdłużej, ale on momentalnie zniknął. Całował moje powieki, czoło. Wkrótce miałem wrażenie, że każdy fragment mojej twarzy miał kontakt z jego gorącymi wargami. Chciałem go objąć albo odepchnąć. Przejąć inicjatywę, jednak, gdy tylko ta myśl narodziła się w mojej głowie, poczułem, że nie mogę się poruszyć. Byłem na jego łasce. To w jego gestii leżało to, czy otrzymam mój upragniony pocałunek, czy wróci do pieszczenia mojego ciała, czy sam będę mógł zająć się nim tak, jak chcę.

Wbrew wszelkiej logice podnieciło mnie to jeszcze bardziej. Normalnie nienawidziłem sytuacji, gdy przejmowano nade mną kontrolę, gdy próbowano mną manipulować, jednak w objęciach Severusa, nie potrafiłem wymienić nic bardziej przyjemnego. Chciałem, by mnie dręczył, by wystawił na próbę moją cierpliwość. Jednocześnie pragnąłem by mnie pocałował, ale i by bawił się ze mną tak długo, bym zaczął o to błagać. 

Powoli zapominałem o tym, że on mnie nie widzi, że kieruje się jedynie instynktem; wówczas łapał mnie za brodę i obracał moją głowę w bok. Coś kazało mi mieć cały czas otwarte oczy. Drżałem, wiłem się z unieruchomionymi rękoma i nogami. Jęczałem jego imię, prosiłem, by mnie uwolnił. Gdy zwalniał i unosił brew kręciłem głową, choć nie mógł tego widzieć i błagałem, by nie przestawał. Uśmiechał się. Każdy mój jęk nagradzał dodatkowymi pocałunkami, wciąż omijającymi moje usta. Miałem wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila i eksploduję; boleśnie odczuwałem moją erekcję. Nie pomyślałem jednak o tym, że zostawiając swój umysł otwarty, Severus nie przeoczy tej informacji. Chwilę później poruszał się na mnie, a mój oddech przyspieszał, jakbym biegł maraton. Kiedy już zacisnąłem palce i powieki, czując, że jestem bliski końca, Severus zniknął. Momentalnie ochłonąłem i otworzyłem oczy. 

Kucał na podłodze, opierając się na łokciach. Jego dłonie wolno sunęły po nogawkach moich spodni, aż w końcu dotarły do zapięcia. Krępujący materiał zniknął, a ja spojrzałem w lustro. Leżałem niemal nagi, tylko w bokserkach, a nade mną górowała postać Mistrza Eliksirów, który był w samych spodniach. Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem kontaktów seksualnych z mężczyzną, ba! Nawet z kobietą, ale byłem pewien, że nic lepszego nie mogło mnie spotkać. Nie wiedziałem, czy go kocham. Na pewno byłem do niego silnie przywiązany, zależało mi na nim, jak na nikim innym, ale nie potrafiłem ocenić, czy to jest miłość. Może było na to jeszcze za szybko. 

― Harry? ― Cichy głos przerwał moje rozmyślenia. ― Jesteś pewien? ― Czy on mnie jeszcze o to pytał? Przesłałem mu obraz tej chwili, moje zaskoczenie malujące się na twarzy i skinięcie głową. Severus najwyraźniej nie potrzebował większej zachęty. Już po chwili znowu znalazł się na mnie, pieszcząc moje sutki, całując żuchwę, rozpalając na nowo. 

― Pozwól mi ― jęknąłem, gdy dmuchnął na wcześniej dokładnie oblizany skrawek skóry. 

― Bądź cierpliwy ― wyszeptał, nakrywając moje wargi swoimi. Tym razem było inaczej. Jego język wyszedł mi naprzeciw, naciskając na moje usta. Wpuściłem go. Nie było miejsca na walki o dominację, uległem, nim pomyślałem o tym, że być może chciałby, bym się z nim zmierzył, dając później satysfakcję z wygranej. 

Nim się obejrzałem, jego ręka znalazła się na mojej erekcji, dzielił nas jedynie cienki skrawek materiału, a ja czułem, że nie potrwa to długo. Kiedy wsunął dłoń pod moje bokserki, stracił kontrolę nad czarami i mogłem się poruszyć. Splotłem palce na jego karku i przyciągnąłem do siebie, jednocześnie, chyba samą siłą woli, podnosząc się, by zmniejszyć dystans między nami. Pozwolił mi na to, po czym popchnął mnie, zsuwając mi bokserki. Odwróciłem głowę, bojąc się, że widok Severusa tak blisko mnie spowoduje, że nie będę potrafił już dłużej się powstrzymywać. Równocześnie wpatrywałem się intensywnie w lustro, przesyłając Severusowi obrazy. Pozwoliłem sobie na krótkie zerknięcie i zobaczyłem, że się uśmiecha i odsuwa, schodząc coraz niżej. Wkrótce jego usta wytyczały mokrą ścieżkę wzdłuż włosków od mojego pępka. Przesuwał się w dół i jeszcze bardziej, aż w końcu jego wargi dotknęły mojego penisa, a ja byłem w stanie myśleć tylko o tym uczuciu i białych plamach, które miałem przed oczami. 

― Cii, spokojnie ― mówił do mnie, jak do przerażonego dziecka. Nie bałem się, nie miałem czego. Wręcz przeciwnie, czułem, że jestem bezpieczniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Gdy jego język otoczył główkę mojego penisa, wciągnąłem ze świstem powietrze.

070707

Obudziłem się spanikowany, że być może zaspałem na poranne zajęcia z pierwszorocznymi. Naraz uspokoiłem się, gdy poczułem, ciepłe ciało przyciskające się do mojego i z zaskoczeniem odkryłem, że chłopak był nagi.

― Harry ― powiedziałem, potrząsając go za ramię. ― Sprawdź, która godzina ― dodałem, czując, że ten się przekręca. Nie potrafiłem stwierdzić czy jest jasno czy ciemno. 

― Dziesięć po piątej. ― Dobiegł mnie jego cichy głos. Czy żałował? Nie powinienem był posuwać się tak daleko. Pełnoletni czy nie, to wciąż był mój uczeń, powinienem go chronić, a nie uwodzić. Już miałem powiedzieć, żeby wynosił się do swojego dormitorium, nim odkryją, że go nie ma, gdy jego dłoń zaczęła gładzić mój policzek. ― Zacznę od dzisiaj ― wymruczał, a pościel po mojej lewej zaszeleściła. Chwilę później poczułem jego ręce po obu stronach mojej głowy i przyjemny ciężar jego ciała. Wkrótce jego usta znaczyły moje łuki brwiowe, nos, skrzętnie omijając usta. Pomyślałem, że chłopak wyjątkowo szybko się uczył, jednak powinien był wiedzieć, że ze mną się nie zadziera. Złapałem go za biodra i przekręciłem się, tak, że teraz to ja klęczałem nad nim. 

― Nigdy więcej się ze mną nie drażnij ― powiedziałem, wpijając się w jego usta. Zadrżał, a ja złapałem go za nadgarstki, osuwając się na niego. Wyciągnąłem jego ręce daleko nad naszymi głowami, uniemożliwiając mu jakikolwiek ruch, po czym unieruchomiłem je tym samym zaklęciem, co w nocy. Byłem pewien, że jego oczy błyszczały jak w gorączce. Lubił to, lubił czuć się zdominowany, lubił, gdy ktoś miał nad nim władzę; a ja cieszyłem się, mogąc spełnić jego fantazje. 

Ustami pieściłem jego sutki, dłonią ściskając go za jądra. Czekałem, aż zajęczy, aż poprosi o więcej…nie, aż będzie błagał. Jak wcześniej. Potarłem palcami główkę jego penisa, a ten drgnął w odpowiedzi; mimo wczesnej pory już budził się do życia. Pamiętam jak to było być młodym, niewyżytym chłopakiem, Harry zdradzał podobne objawy. Mimo zaledwie godziny snu, był więcej niż chętny.   
Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu Harry był wyjątkowo cicho. Zastanowiło mnie, czy może właśnie dotarła do niego rzeczywistość, czy moje pieszczoty nie sprawiały mu już przyjemności. Odsunąłem się i zwolniłem czar wiążący jego ręce. 

― Co robisz? ― zapytał cicho. 

― A ty? Nie czuj się zobowiązany, wszystko rozumiem. ― Przełknąłem ślinę. Czułem się jak największy idiota. Jeszcze chwilę temu pieściłem jego ciało, a zaraz powiem, że nie musi czuć się winny, jeśli to nie jest to. 

― Co? Nie, nie o to chodzi. ― W jego głosie pobrzmiewała radość. ― Chciałem sprawdzić, jak długo będę w stanie wytrzy… Ała! ― W głowie mi się to nie mieściło. To najbardziej niepoprawny chłopak, jakiego w życiu znałem. Mogłem sobie wyobrazić jak teraz wygląda. Rozłożony na łóżku, kompletnie nagi, z twardym, może nawet lekko ociekającym penisem, z rękoma i nogami szeroko rozciągniętymi i unieruchomionymi.

― Zapłacisz mi za to. 

**

Dwie godziny później stałem bez ruchu pod prysznicem, pozwalając, by Harry obmywał moje plecy. Co rusz, jak twierdził całkiem przypadkiem, trącał mojego penisa. Wciąż miał mi za złe, że nie zgodziłem się, by mógł odwdzięczyć mi się za _godziny owocnej nauki_ , jak to określił. Byłem jednak zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by przystać na jego prośby. Chciałem go widzieć, kiedy będzie sprawiał mi przyjemność. Chciałem móc patrzeć na jego rozczochraną czuprynę, gdy będzie brał mnie w usta. 

Odgoniłem rozpraszające mnie myśli, gdy dłoń chłopaka pogładziła mój pośladek. Miałem ochotę warknąć na niego, by zostawił mnie w końcu w spokoju, bo byłem pewien, że znajdujemy się tam tylko dla jego przyjemności i satysfakcji z oglądania mnie nago. Cóż, nieważne ile razy prosił mnie oto wcześniej, cały czas pozostawałem w bieliźnie. 

― Gotowe! ― W jego głosie brzmiały nuty podekscytowania. Czekałem, aż poda mi ręcznik, ale zamiast to zrobić, zaczął wycierać moje plecy. Pozwoliłem mu na to, jednak gdy jego ręce zjechały niżej, wyrwałem mu ręcznik i owinąłem się nim w pasie. 

― Już wystarczy ― warknąłem. ― Jeszcze chwila i spóźnisz się na śniadanie, a co za tym idzie na pierwsze zajęcia. 

― Oczywiście, że tak się nie stanie i ty dobrze o tym wiesz. Powinienem wpierw pójść do profesor McGonagall po zgodę na asystent?

― Nie. To w mojej gestii leży to, że cię zatrudnię. Muszę wysłać jej jedynie odpowiednie pismo i ułożyć ci plan zajęć. Tym zajmiemy się po południu. Teraz musisz tylko poprowadzić zajęcia pierwszorocznych i twojej grupy. Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, nikt się nie dowie, że miałem jakiekolwiek problemy zdrowotne. 

Zaprowadził mnie do sypialni, gdzie ubierałem się w ciszy w podane mi przez niego ubrania. Miałem nadzieję, że chłopak miał jakiś plan, tak jak mnie zapewniał. Kończyłem zapinać rząd guzików, gdy złapał mnie ze śmiechem za ręce. Zmarszczyłem brwi. 

― Co cię tak śmieszy? ― warknąłem, odsuwając się. 

― Cała twoja praca poszła na marne. Usiądź. ― Posłuchałem, splatając ręce na piersi. Nie wiedziałem kiedy ostatnio ktoś się mną opiekował, dbał o mnie. Nie potrafiłem sobie nawet przypomnieć, czy taka sytuacja miała miejsce kiedykolwiek; mój ojciec już o to zadbał. Musiałem jednak przyznać, że było to przyjemne. W końcu miałem świadomość, że kogoś obchodziłem. ― No gotowe. Zawołam Zgredka, żeby przyniósł ci coś do jedzenia, dobrze?

― Nie dam rady przełknąć czegokolwiek. Idź na śniadanie, poradzę sobie. 

― Dobrze, przyjdę przed końcem posiłku, żeby zaprowadzić cię do sali. Poradzisz sobie przez ten czas?

― Idź już. ― Machnąłem ręką w kierunku, z którego dobiegał jego głos. Tak naprawdę całe to gadanie o tym, że jak tracisz wzrok, to od razu wyostrza ci się słuch było jednym wielkim kłamstwem. Nie wiem, ile musiałbym pozostawać niewidomym, by rzeczywiście nagle słyszeć lepiej i cichsze dźwięki. Szczerze mówiąc nie miałem ochoty tego sprawdzać. Póki co, po prostu sam wytężałem słuch, by móc zorientować się chociażby w tym, gdzie jest dzieciak. 

― Dobrze ― westchnął, po czym mnie pocałował. 

Kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi pomyślałem, że nie miałem nigdy bardziej niepoprawnego partnera.

040404

Zauważyłem Rona skulonego na swoim krześle przy końcu stołu Gryfonów. Usiadłem naprzeciwko niego, a on spojrzał na mnie z udręczonym wyrazem twarzy. Miał cienie pod oczami, a od białek odcinały się czerwone żyłki.

― Spierdalaj. ― Ostentacyjnie odwrócił się ode mnie. 

― O co ci chodzi?

― O co? Wsiąkłeś wczoraj na cały dzień. I noc, jeśli mam być drobiazgowy. Od początku roku masz mnie w głębokim poważaniu, a teraz McGonagall wychwala cię na lewo i prawo, trąbiąc o tym, jakim to musisz być pieprzonym geniuszem? No stary, to dowaliłeś.

― Nie wiem o czym…

― Eliksiry, tak? Radzę ci uważać, bo komuś to się może nie spodobać! ― Ostatnie słowo powiedział tak agresywnie, że straciłem cały apetyt. Mój dobry nastrój momentalnie się ulotnił, tak samo zresztą jak i mój _przyjaciel_.

**

Patrzyłem na moich szkolnych kolegów spod zmarszczonych brwi. Byli nadzwyczaj spokojni, Severus siedział przy swoim biurku, przerzucając jakieś papiery, jakby to był najnormalniejszy dzień. Odchrząknąłem. 

― Co tydzień, począwszy od dzisiaj, będę prowadził zajęcia z eliksirów. W tym tygodniu, dzięki uprzejmości profesora Snape’a, który zdecydował się rzucić mnie na głęboką wodę, spotkamy się codziennie. Nie planuję odbiegać od ustalonego toku nauczania, chyba, że zauważę taką potrzebę. ― Rozejrzałem się, wyglądając potencjalnych prowodyrów kłopotów. Patrzyli na mnie obojętnie, co przyjąłem za dobry znak. ― Dobrze, więc dzisiaj zajmiemy się eliksirem stosowanym w razie rozległych poparzeń skóry. Myślę, że niejednokrotnie każdy z was korzystał z podobnego specyfiku, więc czas uzupełnić zapasy pani Pomfrey. Ingrediencje znajdziecie na sześćdziesiątej dziewiątej… ― Spojrzałem krótko na Severusa, łudząc się, że zobaczę uśmieszek na jego ustach. Znajdowaliśmy się jednak w klasie pełnej uczniów i chociaż nie przeczę, że w moich fantazjach często kochaliśmy się na biurku, musiałem zachować zimny profesjonalizm… Jakby było mi łatwo, zważając na to, że zaledwie kilka godzin temu pieścił mnie, doprowadzając na granicę szaleństwa. ― Stronie ― dokończyłem, uśmiechając się lekko. Dłonie miałem spocone ze zdenerwowania. ― Potrzebne składniki znajdziecie tam, gdzie zawsze. Macie godzinę na uzyskanie idealnej mikstury. Zaczynajcie. ― Usiadłem na krześle dostawionym obok Severusa. Na drugą lekcję zaplanowałem coś w rodzaju testu, jednak nie na oceny. Chciałbym sprawdzić się i w tej roli, bo tak naprawdę prowadzenie zajęć z eliksirów nie było zbyt wielkim wyzwaniem. Chodziło przede wszystkim o umiejętność rozróżniania prawidłowo uważonej mikstury od tej z nawet lekkim defektem po kolorze, gęstość, a także zapachu. Od przyszłego tygodnia miałem mieć nowy plan zajęć, taki, który niewiele czasu zostawi mi na spotkania z Severusem. 

Omiotłem wzrokiem klasę. Musiałem mieć paranoję. Miałem wrażenie, że uczniowie posyłają sobie jakieś sugestywne spojrzenia zwiastujące kłopoty. Tak bardzo chciałem, by wszystko wyszło dobrze, by Severus był ze mnie dumny. Przez całe życie łaknąłem akceptacji, uznania ze strony swoich opiekunów i przyjaciół. 

Nachyliłem się do Severusa, żeby zapytać go, czy będzie chciał sam przyjrzeć się pracy uczniów, gdy poczułem zapach spalenizny. Podniosłem głowę w tym samym czasie, w którym Ron wypuścił resztę podejrzanie wyglądającej substancji do swojego kociołka, a Blaise zabini złapał go za rąbek szaty i odciągnął na sekundę przed eksplozją. Jedyne o czym mogłem myśleć to siedzący obok mnie, nieświadomy niczego Severus; rzuciłem się na niego całym ciałem, wśród deszczu gryzącego płynu. 

― Wynoście się wszyscy! ― wrzasnąłem, modląc się by posłuchali. Zaklęciem odepchnąłem kociołek dalej, by uchronić się przed kolejną porcją zniszczonego eliksiru. Severus zajęczał pode mną, a ja odsunąłem się w panice. Zakrywał dłońmi twarz i nie potrafiłem stwierdzić, czy uszkodzeniu nie uległy jego niewidzące oczy. Poczułem gniew tak silny, że chciałem skrzywdzić Rona. Tak samo, jak on właśnie skrzywdził mnie. Ignorując ból podźwignąłem się na nogi. Wziąłem Severusa pod ramiona i podciągnąłem na krzesło, szepcząc kojące słowa. Odsunąłem ręce od jego twarzy, a łzy zaszkliły moje oczy. To się nie działo, nie teraz.

Przywołałem do siebie szmatkę i maści, które Severus chował w kredensie na tyłach pracowni, a także zrobioną przeze mnie miksturę na poparzenia. Ból stawał się coraz dotkliwszy, nie potrafiłem dłużej ustać na nogach. Modliłem się w duchu, by substancja nie przeżarła mi się do kości. Ostatkiem sił posłałem patronus po panią Pomfrey, po czym zabrałem się za nakładanie maści na twarz mojego Mistrza. Jeżeli się nie pospieszę, nigdy nie pozbędzie się blizn. Cieszyłem się, że stracił przytomność, przynajmniej nie cierpiał; żrący roztwór ominął jego oczy, za co chciałem dziękować bogu, o którym opowiadał mi Dudley. Moje dłonie całe pokryte były zielonkawą mazią, a ja nie potrafiłem już zgiąć ręki w łokciu. Spojrzałem w tym kierunku i zachłysnąłem się z przerażenia; miałem dziurę w ręce. Łzy złości i bezsilności płynęły w sobie tylko znanym tempie po moich policzkach, a ja przysunąłem się do Severusa tak, by móc złapać go zdrową ręką za dłoń. Powieki opadały mi, gdy rozległ się trzask. 

― Tajemnica lekarska ― wyszeptałem na widok madam Pomfrey, biegnącej w naszym kierunku, po czym dałem się porwać w objęcia ciemności. 

**

Ocknąłem się w skrzydle szpitalnym najpewniej wieczorem tego samego dnia. Za oknem się ściemniało, a ambulatorium było niemal puste, nie licząc mnie i mężczyzny leżącego na łóżku obok. Zerwałem się niewiele myśląc, na co moje ciało odpowiedziało przeszywającym bólem. 

― Severusie? ― wyszeptałem, dopadając pustego miejsca przy łóżku chorego. Złapałem go za bladą dłoń. Jego twarz zdobiły niegdyś białe opatrunki, teraz miejscami przesiąknięte krwią. ― To moja wina…

― Na pewno nie twoja, Harry. ― Odwróciłem się, by zobaczyć panią Pomfrey zbliżającą się do mnie z tacą pełną eliksirów. ― Pan Weasley już trafił do dyrektora, młody Malfoy tego dopilnował. 

― Chcę tam pójść!

― Jesteś jeszcze zbyt słaby. Mogłoby ci to zaszkodzić. Twoja tkanka wciąż w niektórych miejscach jeszcze się odtwarza, poza tym zaaplikowałam ci wiele środków przeciwbólowych i uspokajających i podejrzewam, że zwyczajnie byś zasłabł. Jeżeli cię to choć trochę uspokoi, możesz być pewny, że pan Weasley zostanie wydalony za swój postępek. 

― Nie! On nie może… ― Wstałem i chwiejnym krokiem ruszyłem do drzwi.

― Harry, stój. Jak długo? ― zapytała cicho.

― Od wczoraj ― odpowiedziałem blady jak ściana.

― Diagnozowaliście to? Jeżeli to nic poważnego można…

― Operacja odbędzie się w sobotę. 

― To dobrze. Poinformuję panią dyrektor, że się obudziłeś. Coś jeszcze?

― Co z nim? Czy ten kwas…

― Nie dostał się do jego oczu. Najbardziej ucierpiał prawy policzek, nie jestem w stanie wyleczyć tam wszystkich obrażeń, więc pozostanie kilka blizn. Generalnie, biorąc pod uwagę wasz stan, gdy was znalazłam, obaj jesteście w świetnej kondycji. Co prawda nie sądzę, byś jeszcze kiedykolwiek mógł wsiąść na miotłę, ze względu na to, jakich nieodwracalnych uszkodzeń dokonała mikstura. No i szybciej, niż profesor Snape, będziesz narzekał na łupanie w krzyżu, to ci mogę zapewnić. ― Mrugnęła do mnie okiem. 

― Dziękuję pani ― powiedziałem, opadając na swoje łóżko. Teraz tylko czekała mnie jeszcze rozmowa z dyrektorką i przetrwanie najbliższego tygodnia. Dalej będzie już z górki. Położyłem się na lewym boku, by móc dobrze widzieć Severusa. Jego pierś unosiła się i opadała w tym samym, równym rytmie co moja. Wyobraziłem sobie, jak za kilka lat będziemy wspominać ten pozornie zły czas, jako początek czegoś wielkiego. Wyciągnąłem dłoń i wyszeptałem zaklęcie, które łagodnie, niczym morska bryza owionęło twarz mężczyzny i uniosło kosmyki jego włosów. 

Słysząc stukot obcasów szybko usiadłem, przerywając zaklęcie. Skrzywiłem się na ból w plecach.

― Harry! ― Minerwa w mgnieniu oka znalazła się przy mnie. ― Nie musiałeś się podnosić. To prawdziwe nieszczęście!

― Zgadza się, pani dyrektor. Nieszczęście. Dlatego też proszę, by łagodnie potraktować Rona. ― Spojrzałem na nią, siląc się na odpowiedni wyraz twarzy. 

― To, co zrobił pan Weasley było więcej, niż karygodne. ― Kobieta przysunęła sobie krzesło i usiadła naprzeciwko mnie. ― Byłam wyrozumiała, gdy na drugim roku przylecieliście do szkoły samochodem, przymknęłam oko na wasze dzikie eskapady na trzecim roku, ba! Zignorowałam to, że nocami przebywaliście poza dormitorium Gryfonów przez te wszystkie lata, a nawet uwarzyliście w tajemnicy eliksir wielosokowy. Czy wspominałam już o zranieniu profesora Lokharta?

― Lokhart to dureń.

― To nie ma nic do rzeczy. Fakt jest taki, że ostatnie przewinienie pana Weasley’a przelało czarę goryczy. Nie mogę pozwolić, by ktoś stanowiący potencjalne niebezpieczeństwo uczęszczał do Hogwartu ― zakończyła, patrząc na mnie z uwagą. Kipiałem ze złości.

― Czy naprawdę nikt nie widzi, że on ma problem? Duży problem? Popada w depresję, nie wiem czy bardziej mnie, czy siebie obwinia o śmierć siostry i stan Hermiony. Jest kłębkiem nerwów, nie potrafi się na niczym skupić. Może nigdy nie był orłem, ale to błyskotliwy chłopak i świetny strateg. Oddany przyjaciel. Zasługuje na kolejną szansę. 

― Wszyscy cierpimy po stratach, które przyniosła wojna. 

― Więc może czas zatrudnić jakiegoś szkolnego psychologa? Nie mam pojęcia, ale jeżeli pani dyrektor woli pozbywać się problemów, niż próbować je rozwiązać, to jestem pewien, że daleko pani nie zajdzie! Profesor Dumbledore, by go nie wyrzucił! ― Ostatnie zdanie wykrzyczałem, z przestrachem zauważając, że moja była nauczycielka miała w oczach łzy. Przegiąłem. Nie było mi jednak przykro. Wręcz przeciwnie, skrzyżowałem ręce na piersi, patrząc na nią. Dziwnym trafem wszyscy byliśmy cholernymi egoistami pogrążonymi w swoim własnym świecie. Ja bałem się konfrontacji z Ronem, ten nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości, że to nie ja byłem winien wszystkich śmierci i kompletnie rozpadł się po odejściu Hermiony, a McGonagall opłakiwała śmierć swojego mentora i jak podejrzewałem, skrytej miłości. Nadszedł jednak czas, by zacząć zauważać coś, co nie mieści się na końcu naszego nosa. Nie byłem sprawiedliwy, ja też nie przyczyniałem się do ogólnego dobra, ale chociaż zamiast zajmować się sobą i zatapiać w żalu, robiłem coś dobrego dla Severusa. ― Jeżeli go pani wyrzuci, ja również odejdę ― blefowałem, ale skąd mogła to wiedzieć. Patrzyła na mnie jedynie zranionym wzrokiem. 

― Przemyślę to, panie Potter. Co jednak w zamian pan proponuje?

― Proszę upewnić się, że Ron co weekend będzie przychodził przygotowywać składniki dla profesora Snape’a. Słyszałem, że przez to, iż musi robić to sam, nie ma nawet czasu na patrolowanie korytarzy. ― Mrugnąłem do niej okiem, a ta spojrzała przez ramię na nieruchomego mężczyznę. Skinęła głową. 

― Czy z tego powodu zdecydowałeś się na asystenturę? 

― Nie, od jakiegoś czasu poważnie się zastanawiałem nad tym, co mam robić dalej, a eliksiry wydały mi się dobrym pomysłem. 

― Pamiętaj, że czeka cię dużo pracy. 

― To nie jest dla mnie nowość, pani dyrektor.

**3.**

Severus obudził się dopiero nad ranem. Czuwałem przy jego łóżku na krześle opuszczonym wcześniej przez McGonagall, dopóki pani Pomfrey nie podała mi eliksiru usypiającego. Kiedy otworzyłem oczy, na zewnątrz było bardzo jasno, a z sąsiedniego łóżka obserwowało każdy mój oddech dwoje czarnych jak noc oczu.

― Dzień dobry ― powiedziałem uśmiechem. Nie miał już na twarzy bandaży i sam byłem zdziwiony tym, jak dobrze wyglądał. Jedynie na prawym policzku, dość blisko ucha zauważyłem zgrubienie skóry i nieco inny jej odcień. Czekałem na jego reakcję, ale najwyraźniej nie był skory do współpracy. 

― Ty bezmyślny chłopaku! ― warknął, zmieniając pozycję i unosząc się do siadu. Tak, taki był najlepszy. ― Dlaczego w chwilach zagrożenia życia zawsze odzywa się w tobie ten cholerny kompleks bohatera? Powinieneś był ratować własną skórę, a nie powalać się na mnie. 

― Nie ma za co. Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, Panie Profesorze. ― Zmarszczył brwi. 

― Co to za hałasy? Severusie okazałbyś panu Potterowi wdzięczność, zamiast wyładowywać na nim swoje frustracje! Ten chłopak niczym nie zawinił. Powiedz mi lepiej, co z twoimi oczami. 

― Odwarstwienie siatkówki i ubytek na plamce. Duże szanse na przywrócenie wzroku nawet w jakichś osiemdziesięciu procentach. Nie będzie idealnie, ale lepiej niż nic ― odpowiedziałem szybko. 

― Tak, to naprawdę duże szczęście. Radzę się zastanowić nad zastępstwem przynajmniej na miesiąc.

― O czym ty mówisz, Poppy? ― W głosie Severusa pobrzmiewała wrogość. 

― Myślisz, że zaraz po operacji będziesz mógł wrócić do nauczania? Czeka cię przynajmniej miesiąc leżenia z głową w odpowiedniej pozycji, by pęcherzyki gazu mogły przytwierdzić siatkówkę. 

― To jakiś żart! Kto się zajmie tymi bezmózgami, gdy ja nie będę mógł? 

― Mógłbym ― zacząłem, ale zaraz uciszyła mnie jego uniesiona dłoń. 

― Na pewno nie pozwolę, byś opuszczał swoje zajęcia i przebywał w mojej klasie bez nadzoru. 

― Poradzę sobie! ― upierałem się. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że pielęgniarka wycofuje się z uśmiechem. Czekała mnie prawdziwa wojna.

070707

Nienawidziłem, gdy ktoś mówił mi co mam robić, dlatego też szybko znienawidzono mnie na oddziale zamkniętym w świętym Mungu.

― Panie Snape, nie dojdzie do operacji, jeśli nie pozwoli mi pan pobrać krwi i…

― Powiedziałem już, że nie dam się dotknąć niedoświadczonemu żółtodziobowi, który nawet nie zdał OWTMów z eliksirów wybitnie. Nie. Co mnie obchodzą twoje praktyki! Ćwicz sobie na manekinach! ― Czy naprawdę tak bardzo przeszkadzałoby mi, gdyby ukłuła mnie nie tam, gdzie powinna? Oczywiście, że nie, każdy kiedyś zaczynał. Jednak przez ostatnie kilka dni, jedyną osobą z jaką miałem kontakt był Potter i musiałem odreagować związany z tym stres. 

― Ależ proszę pana, ja…

― Za grosz szacunku! Mistrz Eliksirów, mówi ci to coś? Chcę rozmawiać z twoim przełożonym. Dziękuję za fatygę. ― One wszystkie są za słabe. Jeżeli nie potrafią poradzić sobie ze mną, co będzie, gdy dostaną jakiś naprawdę trudny przypadek?

― Nie ma mowy, proszę pana. Ordynatora dzisiaj nie ma, a pan Faifchield powiedział, że mam pobrać panu krew. Więc jeśli nie zacznie pan współpracować, zmuszę pana do tego. ― O tak, dużo lepiej. Opadłem na poduszki i pozornie zrezygnowany wyciągnąłem rękę w kierunku, z której dobiegał piskliwy głos tego dzieciaka. Znowu wygrałem. 

**

Westchnąłem, zirytowany ciszą. 

― Jeszcze chwila i cię stąd wyproszę ― wymamrotałem, drgając, kiedy coś uderzyło obok mojej głowy. Skąd w ogóle wpadł mu do głowy pomysł, by zaprowadzić mnie na oddział dziecięcy do świetlicy? Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto przed operacją ma zamiar stracić życie, czy oko na wskutek zetknięcia plastikowej rączki lalki z moją gałką oczną? 

― Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się. 

― A to nowość ― warknąłem. Odpowiedział mi jego śmiech i szelest materiału, gdy, jak mi się wydawało, przysuwał się bliżej do mnie. 

― Damy radę, Severusie. Ty dasz. Dla mnie. 

Nie chciałem, by było widać, jak dużo znaczą dla mnie te słowa. Zamiast tego, niby pod pretekstem zmiany pozycji, przysunąłem się do niego na tyle, byśmy stykali się ciałami. 

― A co dostanę w zamian? ― Uniosłem brwi, przypominając sobie ten jeden raz, gdy byłem u mugolskiego lekarza, który w ramach przekupienia mnie, by móc pobrać mi krew, machał mi przed nosem pakietem naklejek _Dzielnego Pacjenta_. 

― Powiedzmy, że kupię ci stół. 

― Stół? ― zdziwiłem się. 

― Tak, mocny stół. 

― Ach, mocny stół ― parsknąłem, wyobrażając sobie Pottera niepewnie zerkającego na wydzierające się smarkacze. 

― Tak, na gacie Merlina, tak ekstra superaśnie mocny, że... ― Spróbowałem zakryć mu usta dłonią, ale najwyraźniej trafiłem go w nos, bo stęknął z bólu. 

― Superaśnie? Istnieje w ogóle takie słowo? ― Tym razem nie udawałem konsternacji. 

― Nie moja wina. Chciałem użyć innego słowa, ale nie użyję, bo są tu zabawki przedszkolne ― powiedział nachylając się nade mną. Po chwili poczułem dziwny kształt na moim policzku, co, po chwili zastanowienia musiało być jedną z plastikowych lalek, o których mówił mi zaraz po tym, jak mnie tu przyprowadził.

― Cmok!

Cóż, najwyraźniej, nie były takie złe. 

**

― Panie Snape wyjaśnię panu teraz na czym będzie polegała operacja, by zdawał sobie pan sprawę z tego, co będzie się działo, gdy będzie pan pod narkozą. Ze względu na złożoność pana urazu, będziemy musieli użyć metody, w której obowiązkowe jest usunięcie ciągu ciałka szklistego na siatkówkę. Gdy go nie będzie, będziemy mogli siatkówkę na nowo prawidłowo ułożyć i przymocować laserem. Na koniec zabiegu będziemy musieli wytworzyć bliznę, która umocuje siatkówkę. Do tego użyjemy laser i wypełnimy oko pęcherzem gazu. Uniesie się on w górę i od środka zamknie ubytek w siatkówce. Przez to, że ubytek w pana siatkówce nie został zlokalizowany dokładnie na górze, będzie musiał pan przez kilka dni utrzymywać określoną pozycję ciała, najlepiej na boku, tak, aby pęcherz rzeczywiście doprowadził do zamknięcia ubytku siatkówki. Jak już ustaliliśmy, chociaż klątwa nie poczyniła w ostatnim tygodniu żadnych nowych zmian, ubytek na plamce jest na tyle problematyczny, że nie ma szansy na całkowite przywrócenie wzroku. Mogą pojawić się w późniejszym czasie komplikacje, jak na przykład dalekowzroczność, bądź krótkowzroczność, a także może pan przykładowo nie rozpoznawać twarzy. Nie mam pojęcia, jak operacja powiedzie się w pana przypadku, przepraszam. ― Chciałem spojrzeć na niego natarczywie, aż skuliłby się w sobie. Nie potrzebowałem wiedzieć, musiałem mieć. Jeśli będę widział na tyle, by móc ważyć eliksiry, wszystko będzie dobrze. Skinąłem zamiast tego głową i splotłem palce, nerwowo pocierając kciukiem o kciuk. 

― Ile potrwa operacja? Będę widział od razu po jej przeprowadzeniu?

― Nawet poczwarka potrzebuje czasu, by przeobrazić się w motyla, panie Snape. Nie potrafię panu odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, jednak jestem pewien, że w ciągu tygodnia jeśli operacja zadziała, to zauważy pan zmiany. 

Nie pytałem co będzie, jeśli nie zadziała. Nie chciałem o tym myśleć. 

― Jest pan gotowy?

― Potter…

― Czeka za drzwiami. Zawołać go? ― Skinąłem głową. Potrzebowałem jakiegoś durnego zapewnienia, że wszystko będzie dobrze i świadomości, że on tam jest i będzie na mnie czekał. Mężczyzna poklepał mnie po ramieniu i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Odchyliłem głowę, aż zetknęła się ze ścianą. Pozycja może nie była tak wygodna, jak bym tego sobie życzył, ale jeśli to, co mówili uzdrowiciele było prawdą, w najbliższym czasie będę miał dużo czasu na odpoczynek. 

― Severusie? ― cichy głos, dobiegający gdzieś z mojej prawej strony. ― Jak się czujesz?

― Dawno nie pokazywałeś mi świata, Harry ― wyszeptałem, obawiając się, że mój głos zadrży, gdy powiem to głośniej. 

― Żeby zobaczyć uśmiech na twoich ustach, gdy zrobisz to sam ― powiedział, siadając obok mnie. Usłyszałem głuchy łoskot, najwyraźniej również oparł głowę o ścianę. 

― Nie możemy być tego pewni. ― Miałem nadzieję, że zaprzeczy. On zawsze zaprzecza. Kiedy inni tracą wiarę i nadzieję, on twierdzi, że wszystko będzie dobrze. 

― Ważne, że ja jestem. ― Zrezygnował z niewygodnego oparcia i pocałował mnie. Wciąż znajdowaliśmy się na sterylnym oddziale zamkniętym, jednak miałem wrażenie, jakbym nareszcie odnalazł swój dom.

04040404

Chodziłem nerwowo po korytarzu, czekając na lekarza. Operacja, a może zabieg, trwała już dobre dwie godziny, gdzie zapewniano mnie, że nie potrwa długo. Wyłamywałem sobie palce, błagając Merlina, by się udało. Potrzebowałem, by mnie widział. Choć minął zaledwie tydzień, tęskniłem za jego intensywnym spojrzeniem. Każdy, nawet najmniejszy dźwięk przykuwał moją uwagę. Gdy siedziałem na krześle, podskakiwałem za każdym razem, gdy drzwi od Sali operacyjnej otwierały się. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdyby się nie powiodło. To w końcu z mojej winy, Severus w ogóle stracił wzrok. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i wyszedł zza nich Faifhchielde. Jego twarz miała dziwny wyraz, taki… neutralny.

― Podaliśmy mu tak zwanego głupiego jasia, dzięki któremu nic nie czuł i nie był świadomy tego, co się dzieje. Nie potrafię póki co powiedzieć, jak wyglądają rokowania. Musisz być silny za was obu. 

― Wiem i dziękuję. ― Uśmiechnąłem się do niego blado. 

**

Siedziałem przy łóżku wciąż nieprzytomnego Severusa. Doktor Faifhchielde przepisał mu kilka leków, które będzie miał regularnie zażywać, oraz zalecił odpowiednią dietę i przekazał mi, by Severus jak najwięcej czasu leżał na boku. Dzięki temu szybciej otrzymamy oczekiwany rezultat. Z uśmiechem wspominałem ostatni tydzień, podczas którego byłem rozdarty między wizytami u Severusa, który zgodnie z zaleceniami pani Pomfrey odpoczywał, a prowadzeniem zajęć i nauką do własnych egzaminów. Przez cały ten czas nie rozmawiałem z Ronem, ale McGonagall zaufała mi chociaż w tej kwestii i nie wydaliła go ze szkoły. W czwartek Neville odciągnął mnie na bok i zapytał u kogo spędzam noce. Skłamałem, zarzekając się, że lepiej śpi mi się w Pokoju Życzeń. Z racji tego, że Severus miał się nie przemęczać, wykonywałem wszystkie czynności, którymi na ogół sam się zajmował, a do tego uczułem się i przygotowywałem na kolejne zajęcia. Później zasypiałem przytulony do jego pleców, zbyt wyczerpany, by chociaż pomyśleć o wykorzystaniu tego czasu. Szelest pościeli zwrócił moją uwagę. Powoli odwróciłem się w kierunku leżącego mężczyzny, napotykając jego intensywne spojrzenie.

― Wydaje mi się, czy włosy ci urosły?

**Epilog**

― Dostałem się! Dostałem się! ― krzyczę, wparowując do lochów. Severus zdejmuje okulary i uciska nasadę nosa.

― Nie jestem głuchy ― burczy, sięgając za siebie. Podchodzę do niego z szerokim uśmiechem, a ten wyciąga w moim kierunku małą paczuszkę. 

― Skąd…?

― Mój znajomy przyjaźni się z szefem sztabu rekrutacyjnego. Zadzwonił do mnie, gdy tylko się dowiedział. ― Patrzę na niego z niedowierzaniem. 

― Naprawdę nie zamierzasz pozwolić mi nigdy zrobić sobie niespodzianki? Zawsze musisz być mądrzejszy i wiedzieć wszystko szybciej?

― Och, jeśli o tym mowa wiedziałem już dwa tygodnie temu, kiedy w ogóle składałeś papiery. ― Najchętniej przetarłbym oczy ze zdumienia. Czyli to wszystko było ustawione? Nawet zmieniłem nazwisko we wniosku, żeby nie kierowali się tym, kim jestem! ― Nie rób takiej miny… ― Wstaje i odwraca się do mnie tyłem. ― Po prostu wierzyłem w ciebie ― mówi cicho, a ja, nie wiedzieć kiedy, pokonuję dzielącą nas odległość i obejmuję go w pasie. 

― Dziękuję. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie powiedziałeś, ani nie zrobiłeś dla mnie czegoś równie miłego. ― Odwraca się do mnie z błyskiem w oku, pakunek, który zapewne miał mi wręczyć odkłada na półkę. 

― Jesteś pewien? ― Cofam się tak długo, aż potykam się i opadam na kanapę. Nie przeczę, że robię to całkiem świadomie. 

― Mogę to jeszcze przemyśleć ― śmieję się, gdy ten z cichym, niecierpliwym pomrukiem łapie moją koszulę po obu stronach rzędu guzików i z mściwą satysfakcją pociąga w przeciwnych kierunkach. Patrzę, jak czarne guziki opadają na podłogę. ― To była moja ulu… ― Nie daje mi dokończyć, oczywiście, że nie. Teraz on jest moim całym światem. 

**

Macham nogami, siedząc na zbyt wysokiej ławce. Zrobił ją ojciec Hermiony, twierdząc, że taka będzie dobra, bo pomieści wszystkie jej książki. Pokiwałem wówczas tylko głową i obiecałem, że rzucę zaklęcie na jej wnętrze, by nikt nie mógł jej otworzyć. Uśmiechnął się wówczas przez łzy i powiedział, że Hermiona byłaby mi wdzięczna. 

Minął miesiąc, od pogrzebu dziewczyny. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że z jej stanu nie da się wyjść; każdy dzień był jedynie mordęgą dla jej sztucznie podtrzymywanego organizmu, nas i jej rodziców. To nie w porządku, by rodzice musieli grzebać swoje dzieci, tak nie powinno być. Hermiona, nawet jako czarodziejka mugolskiego pochodzenia, powinna żyć najmniej sto pięćdziesiąt lat i być w dobrym zdrowiu, a potem jej dzieci i najbliżsi byliby obecni na jej pogrzebie. Los jednak znowu zadrwił sobie z nas wszystkich, przypominając, że nie jesteśmy nikim nadzwyczajnym. Było tak, jak w czasach średniowiecza, gdzie w myślach ludzi wciąż obecne było danse macabre. W obliczu śmierci nie miało znaczenia, czy jest się czarodziejem mugolem, śmierciożercą, królem, czy zwykłym żebrakiem. Dla śmierci każdy jeden był trupem, wydającym swe ostatnie tchnienie. Jedyną różnicę stanowiło to, jak daną osobę żegnamy. 

Na nagrobku Hermiony nieustannie paliły się znicze, nigdy zimnego marmuru nie przykrywały jesienne liście, kwiaty wciąż były świeże. Powodowała to magia silniejsza, niż ta płynąca z różdżek, to magia miłości i przywiązania, wypływająca złotymi wstęgami z naszych serc, ilekroć łączyliśmy się we wspólnej modlitwie. Nie chodziło o żadne regułki; czarodzieje nie odpowiadali przed bogiem, państwo Granger byli katolikami, a ich krewni protestantami. Nie miała znaczenia forma modlitwy, dopóki wszyscy pragnęliśmy jednego, by Hermiona odnalazła szczęście. Dyrektor powtarzał, że śmierć jest naszą kolejną podróżą, że nie należy jej się obawiać, a przywitać jak starą przyjaciółkę. Myślę, że są to mądre słowa, lepsze, niż ktokolwiek mógłby wypowiedzieć, gdy maszyna utrzymująca Hermionę pry życiu zamilkła. 

Pogrążony w swoich myślach nie usłyszałem ostrożnych kroków, dopóki w moim polu widzenia nie znalazła się ruda czupryna mojego przyjaciela, z którym nie rozmawiałem, od tamtego przykrego incydentu. W Hogwarcie dostał zakaz zbliżania się, a ja nigdy sam nie próbowałem po raz kolejny wyciągnąć do niego ręki. 

― Harry ― W jego głosie pobrzmiewa zarówno nutka strachu, jak i ulgi. ― Cieszę się, że na ciebie trafiłem. 

Nie odpowiadam. Pozwalam mu zebrać myśli. 

― Nie chciałem, by tak się stało. To miał być tylko dowcip, by pokazać ci, że się nie nadajesz. ― Więc dowcip. Zwykły, niewinny żart, jak te, które opowiadał mi na pierwszym roku. Jak to szło? Przychodzi kociołek do Percy’ego, uskarżając się na rozmiar swojego denka. Percy zakłada swoje specjalistyczne okulary, wyciąga notatnik i samo notujące pióro. Obchodzi kociołek ze wszystkich stron, patrzy na niego i mówi: nie jestem w stanie nic poradzić na kombinację twojego DeNkA. Potem Ron zaśmiewał się do rozpuku, a ja wtórowałem mu, myśląc o tym, że nigdy nie słyszałem gorszego dowcipu. ― Naprawdę, ja nigdy nie chciałem skrzywdzić ciebie naumyślnie. 

― Mnie nie ― odpowiadam cicho. Mnie nie, ale Severusa już tak. Nie mogę go za to winić, gdy byłem młodszy, życzyłem mu karaluchów pod poduchą. 

― Harry, to Snape. Myślałem, że zauważy. ― Oczywiście. Zauważyłby, gdyby nie to, że był niewidomy, ale nikt o tym nie wiedział. Severus do dziś używa glamour, by ukryć okulary, bez których nie widziałby przedmiotów i osób oddalonych o więcej niż sześć stóp. 

Ron usiadł obok mnie, krzyżując nogi w kostkach. Był ode mnie dużo wyższy, dlatego też jego stopy sięgały ziemi, nie to co moje. Skutków nieodpowiedniej diety od najmłodszych lat nie dało się już naprawić. 

― Miałem rację ― mówi, a ja patrzę na niego zdumiony. ― Że należy ją odłączyć. Myślę, że teraz wszyscy mniej cierpią. 

― Tak, miałeś. 

― Harry?

― Co?

― Przepraszam. 

**

Obserwuję go znad książki, jak wykłada dzieciakom eliksiry tak, jak ja nigdy nie potrafiłem. Jest tu miejsce zarówno na pytania, jak i dyskusję. Gówniarze są więcej niż chętni, by warzyć eliksiry. Moja mowa powitalna nabrała nagle nowego wydźwięku. Większość zajęć prowadzimy we dwoje, on zajmuje się częścią teoretyczną, ja pilnuję kolejnych etapów pracy uczniów. Gdy zauważa, że się na niego patrzę, uśmiecha się i przez przypadek wywraca kałamarz. Pierwszoroczni śmieją się, a on przypomina o ciągłym skupieni, wykorzystując swoją nieuwagę, by nauczyć ich kolejnej rzeczy. Ma rękę do dzieci i czasami myślę sobie, że może gdyby nie ta wojna, gdyby nie ja. Może miałby dzieci z Ginewrą; byłby dobrym ojcem. Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią nawet w świecie czarodziejów. Dwóch mężczyzn nie może mieć dzieci; ani sami sobie nie urodzą, ani nikt nie zezwoli na adopcję. Harry twierdzi, że to nie ma żadnego znaczenia, póki jesteśmy razem. Myślę, że pogodził się z tym, a zawód nauczyciela bardzo mu w tym pomógł. Bądź co bądź, traktuje swoich uczniów jak własne dzieci, nikogo nie dyskryminuje, dokłada wiele starań, by wszyscy czuli się dobrze w jego obecności. 

Otrzymałem lepsze życie, niż mógłbym sobie wymarzyć, czuję, że wszystko nareszcie jest tak, jak być powinno.

**Koniec**


End file.
